


GABRIEL

by The Mad Girl (CaramelLioness)



Series: The Omega Revolution [HIATUS] [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Naomi (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chuck Shurley, Evil Michael (Supernatural), F/M, Friendship, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Mean Naomi (Supernatural), Omega Gabriel, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Mad%20Girl
Summary: Deep down in his head, Dean has always wondered how Gabriel's omega life was like. This is the story of Gabriel's royal life as the omega prince of Novak. King Chuck's negligence, Queen Naomi's harshness and Michael's cruelty combined come to create Gabriel's own Hell going on in his own home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to be uploading the chapters for Gabriel's story and I have two more left until it's completed and I'm on a roll so this will be completed in a day or two so stay tuned for the upcoming chapters :)

Eleven year old Gabriel found no fun in listening to the lectures their tutors gave. He was trained to sit down at the table and take in everything that came out of their tutor's mouth. Gabriel swore that he was going to die of boredom if he had to listen to the old man for his entire life. His parents went "blah blah blah" on how important his education was. Gabriel doubted it so much. 

_Because the names of dead kings will be useful one day,_ Gabriel thought when his mother, Queen Naomi, had said it was significant in history.

Actually taking in what their tutor said would ultimately mean that he wanted to die. He had told Castiel that if he ever wanted to listen to just stick a knife in his neck and let it end. Gabriel wouldn't be in the right mind if he actually wanted to sit down and listen to the old man discuss old history. Gabriel wished he was dead.

The only fun thing about their sessions was Gabriel had found a hobby. The perfect students, Michael and Lucifer, paid attention. For fun Gabriel would crumble pieces of paper into balls and launch them at his brothers' heads. Seeing a reaction from them was priceless. Lucifer always glared at him but Michael kept his head forward. Gabriel knew how to push the right buttons. 

A pencil to his head got Michael looking back. It made Gabriel laugh so much. His beloved pranks were to appease himself. Castiel even sometimes let out a little giggle. He didn't mind an audience either. 

Zachariah Adler, a good friend of his father's, had assigned Uriel Wisdom, as their tutor. Gabriel could tell the older white haired man was just trying to get on the king's good side by taking care of the small, little things such as their education. Zachariah had told his parents that Uriel would be a perfect tutor to them and they would result in being, educated and sharp-witted as all respectable princes should be.

Gabriel volunteered as tribute to be the black sheep of the family. Unlike Michael, Lucifer and Castiel he didn't want to stay stuck in a stuffy room reading. Swordfighting or writing poetry with bunnies wasn't on his to-do list either. Some days he just wanted to chill I his chambers munching on sweet pastries from the kitchen. Why was that so hard to make happen? 

"Gabriel, is it true that you've been a disruption during your lessons?" Gabriel rolled his eyes as sassy as an eleven year old could. He was enjoying his food and his father had to muck it up by mentioning lessons. 

Gabriel swallowed what he had been eating, "Dad, those lessons are _booooring_. It's just about dead dudes that made good or bad choices. So what?"

Queen Naomi gasped at hearing the words that came from her third son's mouth. She turned to her husband, "Chuck, are you hearing this? Reprimand your son." She was utterly astounded.

King Chuck listened to his wife's complaint. He cleared his throat, "Gabriel, come on, don't say that. Some of this stuff is interesting. All royals must take history on old kings."

"_I_ don't need to know. It's not like I'll ever be king one day." Crowns and polished jewels or standing on a chair where a thousand dead men have sat on didn't seem too exciting. 

Castiel giggled and received a sharp look from his mother. Castiel stopped and continued eating. 

Naomi groaned, "Do you see this, Chuck? Gabriel is badly influencing Castiel. We can't have that, can we Chuck?" She was unimpressed with Chuck's tries at discipling Gabriel. 

The king wasn't pleasing anyone it seems. "Naomi, he's a child. Boys will be boys, you know that. Gabriel is just overly full of vim and vigor." Naomi growled and got up from where she sat. "Naomi!" Chuck called out to his wife. 

Gabriel smiled at Castiel, "Family dinners are the best, aren't they? We're a hundred percent the perfect family." Castiel giggled.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Gabriel, "I guess intelligence and maturity skips sons, isn't that correct, Luci?"

Lucifer looked to their father, "They act like babies, Father. There should be a table secluded for them if they're going to act this way."

"Nothing like us, Lucifer. They should be eating with the servants since they're like freaks of nature." Michael continued. 

Chuck didn't want his sons bullying each other, "Michael, enough." 

"Teacher's pet." Gabriel teased Michael with a wide trickster grin. Michael tightened his grip on his silverware.

Chuck looked at his third son, "Gabriel, stop it. You are all brothers and you're acting this way? Michael, Lucifer, you don't need to pick on your younger brothers." 

Michael was insulted by his father's words. He threw his silverware onto his plate. "Father, Gabriel is the one to start it. A disturbance during lessons and now this?" 

"They're just kids, Michael. You'd more than likely be doing the same if you were in his shoes. Did you ever think maybe Gabriel and Castiel wanted to simply spend time with their big brothers?" Chuck responded. 

Lucifer was scandalized, "Father, you can't be serious." 

"Michael and you put yourself into all of this work voluntarily. You'd rather know more of your duties than use your free time." Chuck reasoned. 

Gabriel grinned as Michael stormed out of the dining room just as Naomi had. Lucifer continued eating his meal. Gabriel was humming to a tune. Castiel was frozen. Then there was Chuck who was exhausted from the arguing.

_Dad should totally adopt another family,_ Gabriel thought as he indulged in his dinner without his mother and Michael. It was more peaceful, he noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Naturally he spent his free time after lessons all alone. Chuck had been accurate about Michael and Lucifer preferring anything over hanging around with Castiel and him. Castiel and him had no disease so he was left guessing why Michael and Lucifer did everything to avoid them. Gabriel didn't need to waste his time so questioning his older brothers wasn't essential to his life.

He had heard that Castiel had actually asked Michael. Gabriel didn't want to question his baby brother since he didn't want to upset him or possibly make him cry. His baby brother, Gabriel found out, was beginning to leave the outskirts of the castle grounds. 

He had gotten the same treatment from Castiel as he did from Michael and Lucifer. The only difference was that Castiel was kind about it. His baby brother didn't have a kick out of pulling pranks. Gabriel teased Castiel and had even been curious enough to try to find out where Castiel was going. 

Miles away from the castle was a town that Gabriel would consider small. Anywhere that wasn't in the main city of Novak was considered undersized. Looking at a map of Novak, Gabriel found out the town's name was Lawrence and it had a pretty large population but not as massive as he was used to back in the main city. 

It wasn't the town that his baby brother had been so enthralled by. The humongous forest between the main city and Lawrence was where Castiel had found a place to hangout. From what he knew about his brother, which was _everything_, the place was suitable for Castiel. Plants and animals were Castiel's go-to. It was neither that Castiel went to though.

It was a boy around Castiel's age. Since he was spying on his younger brother he couldn't really take a good look at the other ten year old. He never approached them while they were alone either. He left them by themselves and headed back home. It was Michael and Lucifer, Castiel and his friend, and then him and his lonely self. He got used to it.

There were perks to being a loner. He never was fighting with anyone. No one to tell him what to do. He was never stopped when he was pulling pranks on everyone else since Michael and Lucifer were with their tutors. Gabriel was able to sneak in and do some joking that made the tutor and his brothers scream in anger. It all was fun to him.

Unfortunately being alone meant one thing: he was alone. He lacked an audience. The pranks were still hilarious without anyone but he did wish someone was sitting next to him to see what he had pulled off. He had thought he would always be alone until his father had entered his chambers while he was cramming down sweets from the kitchen. The main chef, Linda Tran, had never been successful in catching him.

"Gabriel, I'm guessing you ran off with those?" Chuck questioned his son with a small grin. 

As with anything he could away with, Gabriel found no fault in his very soul. "So? There's so much! No one guards food that's meant to be _eaten_."

"Your mother has put together a ball to accept a new lord into the royal court. Your brothers are exceptionally delighted." Chuck explained.

Gabriel didn't care for his mother's extravagant parties. He had attended many in his eleven years of living. He was always forced to stand for hours as the seamstress made an outfit too itchy and tight. All the time his mother would go on about how lovely and handsome they looked. Gabriel thought they all looked stupid. 

"Can I just stay in my chambers?" Gabriel remained seated in the cushion chair the color of red grapes. He had no intentions of getting up from where he sat.

Chuck's exhaustion was seen on his face. Gabriel guessed someone, besides him, wasn't following his rules. He could only guess who that may be.

"This is important, Gabriel, please behave as a prince should," Chuck said pleadingly. Gabriel never liked seeing his father like that.

His father was a gentle soul who couldn't hurt a fly. Throughout his years as king he has had to roughen a bit so he wouldn't appear to soft. Marrying an alpha helped out with balancing a soft king and a harsh queen. His mother knew a thing or two about being demanding like all alphas were. 

"I don't want to intend, Dad. I'm the third prince, I'm of no importance to your _friends_." Gabriel wanted nothing to do with his princely duties. One of them required him to show up when all royals were to. 

His wife may have been more demanding but Chuck was back to pleading. "Everything's been set already. There's even a partner we've set you up with." 

The thought of having to dance with someone made him gag. He wasn't graced with Michael's and Lucifer's height and he didn't want a dance partner to step on his toes. It was annoying and he'd be through with it. 

"Another reason why I don't want to go." His parents had the keys to all of their rooms so it wasn't like he could lock himself inside.

A seamstress with curly hair, Adina, with her supplies, entered the room. Gabriel jumped up from his seat and bolted to the door just to be scooped up by Chuck. He began struggling in his father's arm. Being short had its advantages and disadvantages. 

"Let me go!" Gabriel kicked and screamed. Naomi had arrived and appeared appalled to see Gabriel's behavior. 

Naomi went towards her husband and son, "Why must you act this way, Gabriel? Behave for once, will you? Is that too much to ask for?" Gabriel stuck his tongue at his mother. 

Chuck signaled the guards who closed the door and stood there. The king set his son down on the floor. 

"This is an important event, Gabriel, just listen and before you know it the night will be over." Chuck advised his son who had crossed his arms and looked up at them angrily.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Does he have an ounce of propriety? This is your doing, Chuck. If you'd rebuke him properly he wouldn't be so rebellious." 

"He's your son too, Naomi." Chuck argued back. Gabriel tuned in to their conversation as Adina brought him to his long mirror so she could begin.

Naomi declared, "If you'd let me the handle disciplinary action on our children this wouldn't be happening."

"Blah, blah, blah," Gabriel said loudly as Adina began working on him. His parents left and he was to get ready for a stupid party that he didn't even want to intend. _Basically my life in layman's terms,_ he thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything about this was unbearable. His outfit was itchy and too tight as he had anticipated. The orchestra played music beyond his preference. His brothers were in the same shoes as him but only two were enjoying it. The fact that someone could want to intend parties like the ones his mother threw was beyond him. He would find funner stuff to keep himself entertained in his own chambers. He noted that he should sneak out the next time his mother threw another ball.

There was a whole table full of food and desserts which was originally where he would make his center of attention. However his mother was keeping an eye on him. Food and sweets was the last thing he was supposed to be transfixed on. That was why his father had found a dance partner for him to focus on. His brothers and him all had one. It made him vomit in his throat to think about engaging in useless conversation. 

Chuck approached Gabriel with a girl around the same age as Gabriel. She had nicely tanned skin and short black hair. The girl was dressed in a red dress and she had a black clock necklace dangling around her neck with hoop gold earrings. Gabriel thought the girl was pretty but he hoped no one thought they would become something when they grew up. 

"Gabriel, this is Kali, she's your dance partner," Chuck introduced the two eleven year olds to each other. He sent Kali a smile before leaving the two to their own devices.

Gabriel straightforwardly confessed, "I hate these parties, by the way. Mom just loves to show off how she's the queen of the kingdom." 

Kali showed no sign of joy on her face, "You should respect your mother, Prince Gabriel. She _is_ the queen of Novak."

He wondered if Kali was purposely being emotionless or that's just how she was feeling at the moment. If she was the daughter of some lord Chuck would have introduced her as so. Since he hadn't Gabriel guessed she wasn't like Castiel's partner, Lady Meg, daughter of Lord Azazel Masters. Even Michael's and Lucifer's partners had their parents' name in their introduction.

All Gabriel could think is that Kali was either the daughter of servants or she didn't have any. It was strange if either one was the case since the only low status people in the room were the servants. Chuck had made Kali his dance partner. Plus the girl was dressed very nicely as if she had a lord as a father. Gabriel kept questions such as those for later.

"Would you rather be here, Kali?" Gabriel questioned the girl. He didn't feel like dancing but he could see how stiff like a statue the girl looked like. Gabriel knew he wasn't so horrible to be around.

Kali didn't shake her head or nod, "How honest am I allowed to be, Prince Gabriel? I'm your dance partner not a friend you can talk to and dispose of whenever you wish." Harsh.

"I hate liars if that helps," Gabriel told Castiel to never lie to him. Since his baby brother was the closest brother he had he didn't want to ever be betrayed by him. Michael and Lucifer stood no chance in rekindling any brother bonds. "We can dance and talk at the same time. Would you prefer that, Lady Kali?"

Kali nodded. Gabriel led her towards the dancing area and stayed away from the couples. He had learned how to waltz though he never imagined he would voluntarily be using these skills. Properly he held Kali as they slowly waltzed.

"What would you like to know, Prince Gabriel?" Kali asked as her dark eyes were glued to his golden irises.

Gabriel wasn't one for formalities that would he established now. "First and foremost, call me Gabriel. I'm not like my older brothers who demand for titles." 

Kali raised an eyebrow, "Demand for titles? What does that mean, Prin—I mean _Gabriel_."

"Michael and Luci want to be king...They kind of always had. When I was younger they'd play kings, knights and dragons. It was always a war between them on who was king." Gabriel couldn't believe how long the both of them have been in a rivalry. That's too exhausting.

Kali finally let out a different emotion than coldness. She giggled, "Those are children's games, Gabriel. You can't excuse them of anything with so little proof."

Gabriel shook his head, "I'm not theorizing anymore. I think they both like the idea of being in control, that's all. It's more than likely harmless."

"They'll be good alphas." Kali said.

Gabriel hadn't thought about the chances of what race he was born with. It didn't cross his mind like it did with Michael and Lucifer. It wouldn't be long before the both of them found out what they were. Castiel was ten and he was eleven so they still had time until their Day of Rebirth. He wasn't hoping like Michael and Lucifer. Whatever happened would happen. At the end of the day he'd still be a prince attending these ridiculous parties.

Though there was no doubt Michael and Lucifer would be alphas. Maybe Castiel and him would he betas like their father? 

"What do you think you'll be, Kali?" Gabriel asked the girl.

Kali shrugged. She must've thought nothing about her race. "I haven't pondered on those thoughts, yet. It won't really matter. I'll be where I am now."

"And where's that?" Gabriel wondered.

Kali was no longer smiling. She frowned, "I'm your dance partner, Gabriel, not your friend. Why should I share everything about my life?" Gabriel guessed she'd by an alpha. Talking back to a prince was nothing a beta or omega would do.

Gabriel didn't have friends so making Kali one would make her the first one. He wouldn't mind. He'd have an audience for his pranks.

"We can be friends." Gabriel said. Kali was scandalized. He repeated himself, "We can be _best_ friends, Kali. Do you have any?" 

Kali shook her head, "I don't. It won't surprise you why either. How about you?" 

"None either. Even at these many parties the kids of lords and ladies don't particularly like me." The words stung a bit but Gabriel convinced himself it didn't hurt too much.

Kali tilted her head, "Why wouldn't anyone want to be your friend?" She was taken back by this information. 

"Pulling pranks is my favorite thing to do. No doubt Mom has warned everyone about my free spirit streak. I guess none of them can handle my awesomeness." Obviously it was a lie but it helped him every so often during times when he wished he wasn't alone.

Kali pulled away from Gabriel and extended her right hand, a smile back on her face, "Okay then, Gabriel. Let's be best friends."

Gabriel thought it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. He took Kali's hand and shook it, "Best friends forever, Kali." 


	4. Chapter 4

Making a friend after being alive for eleven years was a good start to a happy life in Gabriel's opinion. It was confirmed that Kali was to be more than a friend though. Two days after the party hosted for Azazel Masters, Gabriel was in his chambers when Naomi entered the room with Kali right behind her. Gabriel saw the fear and sadness mixed on his friend's face. Naomi confirmed that Kali was going to be his servant from then on. 

Kali had been embarrassed by this. She had begun crying and Gabriel embraced her. The girl told him everything about her background and how she had even been brought to the castle. Kali said that her parents had died about a month ago and she was looking for somewhere to survive. Telling Chuck had made the king pity her and promise her that she could work as a servant and she would live in the servants quarters. Naomi may not have liked the idea since she didn't favor being charitable to anyone inferior to her.

It was confirmed that Kali was orphaned and poor. Gabriel assured the girl that they could still be best friends. What made it even better was that they could hang out with each other even more. Gabriel hadn't expected that Kali was his best friend and servant. He wouldn't treat her like dirt as Michael and Lucifer did though. She was his best friend and that was how he promised to treat the girl.

An issue Gabriel never anticipated to arise for him was his "role in the world" as his mother lovingly put it. Races were no one's concern until they presented. Ever since Michael and Lucifer began sparring it was crystal clear to everyone that they would turn out as alphas. At balls and other public celebrations, their mother never forgot to brag to the guests about how strong her alpha sons would be once they were fully grown. 

He had no clue who he'd turn out to be but people in the castle had their wages. Gabriel had once considered partaking in the bet - it had been Michael who had rained on his parade. Even for being eleven that didn't mean Michael wouldn't bully him. Gabriel heard Michael saying nasty things to other people about him and it all revolved around him presenting as an omega. 

Gabriel was well-informed about all three races. Alphas were the highest and omegas the lowest. Alphas could do whatever they wanted, betas were limited and omegas were born to follow the commands from an alpha. Alphas were the leaders, the betas were the peacekeepers and the omegas were made to create the future generation of the world.

Being an omega didn't sound horrible since it was requirements Gabriel was too familiar with. He wasn't an important member of the royal family though he had a spot in it. He was told by everyone that being an omega was and wasn't important - to him that sounded like the perfect department. Gabriel would later realize in his life that he had underestimated what it meant to be an omega. 

As expected Kali followed him as they left his room and headed out to attend his lectures with his brothers. Like the servants to his brothers', Kali would remain nearby and tend to him afterwards. As always while they walked towards the large library Gabriel was moaning and groaning about learning about past events that had nothing to do with the present or him. 

It was after his lectures when it was brought up by Kali. Gabriel eyed Castiel who ran out joyously and towards the gardens. No doubt his baby brother was visiting his mysterious friend Gabriel swore to learn everything about later on. Of course Michael and Lucifer did whatever kings were supposed to do. Gabriel was outside collecting some bugs for a prank when Kali asked him something.

"Why don't you like your lessons?" Kali asked innocently. While they had been walking to the library the girl noticed how Gabriel despised the lectures.

Gabriel shrugged, not finding the question harmful. He put about twenty ants in a little jar. "It bores me. Uriel goes on about kings that have been deceased for over centuries. It's not any use to me." 

Kali frowned, "That's not entirely true, Gabriel." Gabriel was walking back with Kali in tow as she added on, "History like that is important." 

Gabriel didn't see why. It's not like it was essential for him to know either. All he'd ever be was Novak's third born prince. He understood why Michael and Lucifer should know since they were the potential kings of the kingdom and they were the oldest ones. It didn't mean he needed to endure the same thing. 

He wouldn't use this information either way. "Why would it be important for me to know, Kali? I won't ever use it. I'm not Mike or Luci." 

It looked like Kali was in deep thought as she tried to search for an answer to give the prince. She answered, "Well...It's always good to know your kingdom's history. However it is useful." 

"Why?" Gabriel couldn't think of a reason as they made it back inside the castle. 

Kali eyed the portrait of the royal families on the walls. She stopped, Gabriel doing the same. "You either have a king or a tyrant. A kingdom deserves a king. If you know about the mistakes of other king's you can try to make sure the next king doesn't end up making the same ones." 

Gabriel couldn't help but consider Kali's words for a moment. He looked up at the portrait of his family. Castiel was only a baby in this one while he was one. Then there were Michael, five and Lucifer, four, yet he could see the seriousness in his older brother's. Strangely he saw things a bit differently now looking at something as simple as a portrait.

Even now his older brothers held the same stoic expressions. They took their work seriously too. His father wasn't like that at all. Gabriel knew his mother called his father "too soft and not harsh enough" but Gabriel loved his father. He didn't know what it was like if his father wasn't the way he was. If his father changed it wouldn't be the King Chuck he knew and loved. Gabriel thought his father was over loving but not _weak_. 

He couldn't remember the last time his mother or older brothers smiled genuinely. Gabriel was always happy and Castiel found enjoyment in his own devices. Gabriel hadn't considered how unhappy his family was - it may be even a tad bit messed up. Does Novak need a stern king that Michael and Lucifer would become? What would that look like for them all? 

Gabriel didn't know what the future would be like but one where there wasn't a king like his father made his stomach churn. He hadn't heard one bad thing about his father - only from his mother. What kind of king would Novak end up in the years to come? For a moment, the eleven year old worried. 

"Gabriel, are you okay?" Kali asked, snapping him out of his trance. 

Gabriel turned to Kali, not wanting to look back at the portrait. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." He sent her a smile which she took. He could only think about how no - he wasn't okay. 

For the first time in his life he couldn't help but feel slightly scared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited for this series so I hope you guys are ready for more to come   
Right now I'm going to sleep   
I need to stop staying up late ⊙﹏⊙  
Tomorrow I'll post more and should be finished so the chapters will coming out tomorrow   
I love you guys and I hope you enjoy the chapters that are here for now :)


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like everything had gone by like the wind. There were no complaints Gabriel could think just besides the fact how worst Michael and Lucifer got as years went by. He would never expect the potential events that would be significant in Novak's history. As for now Gabriel's only issues were the alpha behavior his older brothers expressed once the Day of Rebirth appeared for them. 

Though it was odd but not uncommon his brothers found out the same year what they'd present as. Michael didn't present when he was fifteen but instead when he was sixteen while Lucifer was fifteen - their Day of Rebirth would be in the same year since they presented near the same time. As everyone had anticipated the two were both alphas like Queen Naomi had been hoping for. 

Gabriel could still recall Michael's and Lucifer's Day of Rebirth. When it comes to royalty, the children presenting will go first and afterwards the citizens would have their own presentation. It was mandatory that the citizens had to witness the royal children's presentation. Castiel and he stood and watched as Michael and Lucifer announced to the world that they were alphas. Chuck was proud but Gabriel could tell it was his mother that had been prouder. 

_"The next king is an alpha! Can you believe that? This is a remarkable and historical moment to always remember!" _

_"An alpha for a king? We needed one! Betas aren't meant to be kings." _

_"No doubt King Michael will be far better than King Chuck. Even Lucifer would make a better king than his father." _

Whenever Gabriel heard this, and he did, he shuddered at the thought. Not only was it disrespect towards his father, who was a beta, but it boosted up Michael's and Lucifer's egos if they caught what people said. His older brothers weren't concerned with what people were saying about their father - they wanted to hear about how more better kings they'd be. 

Naomi had no problem with this either. Gabriel haf caught his mother agreeing with some citizens and promising that Michael would be the perfect, strong king Novak needed. It made Gabriel want to throw up. Luckily Castiel hadn't liked what people were saying either. 

As soon as Michael's and Lucifer's Day of Rebirth haf approached so had Castiel's and his. Kali was the same age as him so she'd be presenting too. Like Michael and Lucifer, he ended up presenting the same time as Castiel so their Day of Rebirth was the same year too. It was a relief since at least he wouldn't have to deal with this completely all on his own. 

It had all hit him like a ton of bricks. It was a month before the Day of Rebirth when Gabriel noticed there was a change in his body. He had been outside with Kali when all of a sudden he felt overly hot. Kali had been worried about him since it was a nice day. Kali screamed for help and a guard assisted them in bringing Gabriel to his chambers. When being carried by the guard, Gabriel sensed this odd feeling when being so close to the alpha.

After the healer looked him over it was determined that Gabriel was enduring the changes someone endured when an omega hit their adolescent age. It was just that moment when everyone knew Gabriel was an omega. It wasn't obvious to know who an alpha or beta was. Gabriel said "screw you" to the Day of Rebirth. It's not like anyone didn't know he was an omega. Why did they need to mark the ocassion? 

"Prince Gabriel, omega." Gabriel deliberately made it short and simple. He didn't want anyone looking at him weirdly any longer. All that was left was for Castiel. He took a step back as Castiel went forward. 

Castiel cleared his throat and shyly looked at the crowd, "Prince Castiel, alpha." There were claps and cheering after Castiel had made his announcement. Gabriel could tell Castiel's race by the alpha scent in him. 

Three days ago Kali had told them that they didn't do a Day of Rebirth for servants and peasants. Zachariah would need to know who was what to avoid situations. Kali told him beforehand that she was an alpha which made Gabriel smile. Omegas were always taken advtanage of - especially omega servants. 

Oddly Naomi approached her son and led him into a large room where the royals lounged together. Gabriel caught Castiel being strayed away by his brothers and father. He didn't get it. He knew Castiel and he would ve enduring their "race lessons" but he didn't know why his mother, an alpha, would be teaching him. Wouldn't it be best if his father, a beta, or someone who was an omega would be doing this? 

Two of Naomi's servants, Hester, a blonde, and Ingrid, a brunette, entered the room with their hands behind their backs waiting for instructions to be given to them. Gabriel was gestured to sit down on one of the fancy chairs. Strangely his mother looked joyous to be present. He didn't know what the freak that meant but it was starting to creep him out a bit. 

"I'm assuming you're curious to what you'll be learning in these new lessons that'll be relevant in your life, Gabriel," Naomi began. The young omega narrowed his eyes at his mother. 

She wasn't wrong though. He only knew what was expected of him by what he heard. No one could believe everything that people said. 

Naomi held her hands, "The basics are simple. You have no say in anything unless you're a lone omega - which those are rare." It was nothing to be happy about but the queen didn't look sad about it. 

Gabriel realized it was all he knew already by how an omega lived their life. As an omega they were to listen to the alphas ot betas, mainly alphas. Omegas got no choices just commands. They were meant to bear an alpha's or beta's child and just maintain the home, domestic life without any complaining. It was a life he didn't have much of an issue a long time ago until he realized he had no choices.

His alpha husband would be the boss of him. He wouldn't be free. Gabriel would be trapped in an unhappy, loveless life. He didn't want that. Gabriel wanted someone that would love and care for him. He didn't want what his parents had - he could see that marriage wasn't a happy one. Gabriel didn't want to raise his children to live this way either. 

"That sounds like a crappy life." Gabriel commented. He definitely would be ignoring these guidelines if he could. This would just change his fun, letting the wind take him anywhere life. He wasn't meant to be chained up. 

Naomi shrugged, "Not my problem, Gabriel." There a gleam in her eyes that brought shivers up and down Gabriel's back. "You've never been one to follow rules." 

Gabriel could agree with that. It was probably the first thing his mother and he could have in common with. He nodded. "That's the truth." He saw Ingrid's and Hester's eyes widen. 

"I see...I want to show you something," Naomi said. Gabriel instantly got up from where he sat and followed his mother. Hester and Ingrid were a few feet away but were following in tow. 

Gabriel didn't have a clue about what his mother wanted to show him. It was bizarre but Naomi was making her way towards the area where the dungeons where they kept prisoners were. He had never gone done there before since there was no reason for him. His parents warned them all to never go down there since there were evil people being kept in those cells. So his brothers and he stayed far away from the dungeons. 

There were two doors near the entrance of the dungeons. One led into the large room of cells while another one was one Gabriel had never opened before. Naomi opened the strange door widely and allowed Gabriel to go in first. Gabriel could feel the difference in the long hallway that he entered. It was cold and it gave him the creeps. The only light in the hallway were the torches mounted on the wall. 

In the hallway there were five doors; four on each side and one at the very end. Naomi opened the first door on the left. When Gabriel entered he got worst vibes than the hallway. The room was small and it was cold. Near the door was a small wooden table holding a candle - the only thing lighting up the room. There were two bars parallel to each other and there were chains attached to the both of them. 

"Why did you take me here?" Gabriel's eyes were glued to the chain. For a moment they reminded him of his new lifestyle he'd be forced to live. 

Naomi placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, softly she answered, "Omegas don't misbehave - it's frowned upon. You are an omega and you will show the correct propriety, do you hear me?" 

_It sounds awfully a lot like a threat, _Gabriel thought as he gulped. He didn't want to follow those rules. They weren't made for him. None of this was right. 

"Or else?" Gabriel challenged. 

Gabriel didn't look at his mother to see her smirk. Firmly, Naomi kept her hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "Omegas who don't follow rules are punished, Gabriel. Let's call this the _Message Room._" 

Gabriel tilted his head, "Message?" 

"This is _your _room, Gabriel," Naomi didn't look at her son when glanced at her with astonishment. "You'll be punished if you step out of line, Gabriel. Soon there'll be an alpha assigned to carry out the punishment." 

His eyes widened as his mother's words began puzzling up together. His parents were really enforcing this lifestyle on him. He was to be forced to live a certain life and follow precise rules and if he didn't he'd get whipped to death. There were other ways to torture someone other than whipping - he could make a list. No doubt there'd be numerous punishment methods. 

That didn't make sense though. Did his father actually approve of this? This seemed to be too harsh. 

"Dad can't be fine with this!" Gabriel spat. His father wasn't the torture type unless someone had committed a horrible crime. Was stepping out of line so bad? 

Naomi wasn't shaken at all, "Your father has granted me power over your omega lessons. One slip up and you'll be sent here, Gabriel. There's no jest." 

Gabriel shook his head, "There's NO WAY Dad would he okay with this." 

"He told me that as long as I did what needed to be done to make sure you were the perfect omega than so be it." Gabriel didn't know how much of that he believed but his mother was with him not his father. "I did this just for you, Gabriel. It's because I know what kind of person you are. I know you're going to slip up." 

Gabriel scoffed in disbelief. "You created a torture chamber for your own child?" 

With the same emotionless face that matched Michael's and Lucifer's, Naomi replied, "Whatever it takes." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Being a male omega is an honorable status in my opinion," Kali broke the silence as they sat in the royal gardens. The kingdom was known for having such a beautiful, massive garden with countless plants all over that were tended by the royal gardeners daily. 

Kali was making a small bouquet of white tulips an red roses. Instead of paying attention to what his best friend was doing or what she was saying, he couldn't help but keep his mind on one thing entirely. His whole body ached, mainly his arms and legs. Unknown to Kali, there were scars scattered all over his arms and legs. They were being covered and would remain that way forever. 

Naomi would he supervising his lessons since she had no experience with how an omega lifestyle was like. Libby, an omega woman who lived with her son in the main city, had been hired by Naomi for the job of being Gabriel's teacher. The first day Libby had gone over what they would be talking about. After Libby listed out everything Gabriel was detetmined to get out of every lesson since he wanted to do none of them. 

Just by expressing his loathing for these lessons he was sent to the Message Room. As of right now Naomi was the one carrying out the punishments. For now he was just being hit with a plank of wood on his legs and arms. It ached badly and he wasn't used to this at all. Naomi didn't even do it five times - she did it ten. It was weird but Gabriel had a strange feeling that maybe his mother found this to be enjoying. 

It didn't make sense to think that way. His mother and he might not have the best relationship but she couldn't actually be having fun - that'd be extremely cruel. He knew his mother had favorites but she did carry and birthed him - there had to be some love she had for him though she never showed it. Gabriel was being a optimist and had faith his mother was just trying to teach him a lesson. 

"What's so good about being an omega? I'm just a prisoner chained to whatever alpha my parents demand me to be with." Gabriel found no joy at all.

Kali was able to see things differently though, Gabriel noticed. She was able to see why it was important to learn about the past though he didn't see why. He now realized that it was essential though it didn't affect him. It was important especially when it had to do withe the future ruling of Novak. 

He decided to listen to what Kali had to say about the "great things about being an omega." She was his best friend so he could trust that she wouldn't say something that would offend him. The last thing she wanted to do was to disrespect him. Best friends didn't do that to each other.

"Well you get to feel what it's like to bring life into the world," Kali said. Gabriel kept his eyes on her as she spoke. She chuckled, "Okay, I've heard it's easier to _knock up _a male omega than it does to a woman of any race." 

Gabriel laughed at that. He didn't know exactly where Kali had heard that. It sounded like some immature joke boys would make up. In a way he felt like it was something he'd say but he's never even thought of that before. 

"I'm not sure if I believe that," Gabriel stopped when he thought for a moment. Appareny there were a lot of young omegas mated to alphas with three kids before the omega even hit the age of twenty. He decided, "You might not be wrong, Kali."

Kali chuckled. She loved being told she was right about something. She patted her back. "Just think about the good things. Do you like kids?" 

The only kid he's ever had to deal with was Castiel who was a sweet, quiet and obedient child - Gabriel liked to think they were all like that. He knew they weren't but he'd like kids who would listen and maybe a mini him - hopefully they wouldn't end up being jerks like Michael and Lucifer - he hoped arrogance wasn't hereditary. 

"Yeah, I think I do." He knew that didn't really answer Kali's question but at least she had something to work with. 

Kali shook her head with a small smile on her face, showing off her pretty white teeth, "Try to imagine meeting your firstborn. What you want to name them. What you want to teach them. How protective you're going to be over them." 

Being punished by his mother didn't make him think about being a monster himself. Mostly because living the life of an omega felt like it was just a bunch of pain since that's what he was experiencing now. He didn't know who his parents would arrange him to be with - he feared they'd be like his mother. Gabriel would rather be a lonely hermit than stay tied to someone who's abuse him. 

If he started thinking about children all he would consider was the alpha who was going to sire them. If his alpha was controlling and rude their children would be doomed - they'd end up the same. Gabriel wasn't going to be the maker of monsters to fill the world with. 

Unfortunately he couldn't see how being an omega had it's perks. He couldn't even choose his own mate because he was royalty and royals practiced arranged marriages. Gabriel didn't know he believed in soulmates but he'd like to think he had one. His soulmate wouldn't be like his mother and older brothers. 

His true alpha would be loving and caring. He'd help raise their children to be good people in the world. 

_One could dream, _Gabriel thought as Kali handed him the bouquet. All he had left were dreams that wouldn't ever come true. 


	7. Chapter 7

The only reason he was able to get out of lessons was because his parents were both in an intense meeting with the court. Libby's son, Tyler, was also ill and needed to be tended to. Naomi granted her omega son a day off - which would he rare, is what the queen told the blonde prince who was grateful for it. Omega princes didn't get free time much - Castiel wasn't expected of much as an alpha so he got more free time. 

It sucked how much things changed after presenting. His free time was no more and whenever he didn't follow he was sent to the Message Room. It was back to being hit by a wooden plank - now he was being hit all over hia body besides his arms and legs. It ached and after those punishments he just wanted to crash onto his bed and skip any other activities. 

His memory helped bring him to where his baby brother loved to spend his free time. Gabriel decided last minute on finally meeting Castiel's "green-eyed prince" named Dean Winchester. Gabriel figured this Dean was more than likely the boy Castiel met all those years ago. At the moment Castiel surprisingly had some duties of his own that had to do with being an alpha that he couldn't miss. 

From far away Gabriel could see a young male sitting on the ground surrounded by flowers in the forest. Carefully and cautiously, Gabriel had ducked down so he wouldn't be discovered. It didn't make a difference especially when he moved and the other was aware that someone else was present. 

Once they properly introduced themselves Gabriel could just sense it - the difference in Dean. Dean Winchester, the omega Castiel was in love with. The boy was exactly how Castiel described him - different from any other omega in the world existed. He could feel it in the boy's aura too. Dean wasn't frail or had a soft voice with a submissive tone. The fact that he had a weapon with him proved what an odd omega Dean was. 

From the moment he met the green eyed boy, Gabriel concluded that he liked the other. And that he was jealous of him. 

Dean had a weapon. 

Dean could wander anywhere. 

Dean wasn't arranged to marry anyone. 

Dean had someone who loved him.

Dean wasn't punished. 

The poor boy had no limitations like he did and yet Gabriel didn't find it in his heart to hate him. In Castiel's journal he mentioned how Dean had a younger brother, Sam, who he got along with so well - Castiel was even good friends with this Sam. Castiel also talked about how Dean had good parents too. Gabriel yearned for all those things too. The more he envied Dean the more he liked him. 

Maybe he was one of those omegas who were born to live unhappily until they died? Perhaps he'd live the rest of his life without knowing what "true love" was? But it sparked happiness inside his heart - at least Dean would get to. At least Castiel would have the opportunity. 

_Someone else must live a bad life so another can live a good one, _Gabriel thought crestfallenly.

The more he got to learn about Dean the more he trusted him to be the perfect omega for Castiel. His baby brother didn't deserve someone like their mother or brothers - Dean wasn't soft but he wasn't harsh either. Dean was empathic and understanding - loving and caring too, specifically for his loved ones. 

Gabriel wanted the two of them to be together. He supported their love and swore to try his hardest to make sure they ended up side by side at an altar. He didn't even think he had the power in him to do such a thing but it was the hope talking. He didn't have any for his life but he did for these two. 

The blonde omega prince titled Dean was a friend, thinking sadly to himself as he walked back home, _Some people find their soulmates, others don't. _

Castiel and Dean had. Him? Not so lucky. 


	8. Chapter 8

It was weird but Michael's eyes never strayed from him at that moment. Right now they were having dinner with the Masters'. Azazel Masters was a member of the royal court and had been one ever since Gabriel had met Kali. Azazel was a lord that his parents were fond of and praised highly. It had been a while since they had guests and the first ones they came after a while had to be the Masters'.

It's not that the Masters' annoyed him but he got bad vibes from them. Azazel was born into the livelihood of a lord. He also owned a large amount of property all over Novak. Azazel shared these properties with his brother, Alastair. Gabriel hadn't ever seen Alastair before but his mother was always questioning how Azazel's dear brother was doing. 

Not only did he get a bad aura but his mother was a good friend of Azazel's. He didn't get cheating vibes but they weren't good - as if they were partners in heinous crimes like murder and torture. It was also the fact that Azazel's daughters were infatuated with his brothers. Ruby and Lilith weren't flirtatious but they always smiled in Michael's and Lucifer's presence - clever smiles. Then there was Azazel's youngest, Meg. 

Meg was worst than Ruby and Lilith. For all he knew Meg's older sisters could just find Michael and Lucifer handsome, but Meg _loved_ Castiel. Well she was obsessed with him maybe not in love. And obviously Castiel had no feelings for Meg which would only result in heartbreak for the young Masters girl. Gabriel knew exactly why Castiel didn't love Meg - he was in love with Dean Winchester. 

Gabriel had gotten the opportunity to meet Castiel's beloved Dean. He even peeked into Castiel's journal to see what Castiel said about the Winchester boy. Just by reading the first page about Dean, Gabriel knew his baby brother was head over heels for the boy. Gabriel also knew that Dean wasn't a boy of status. There were no Lord or Lady Winchesters - Dean was a commoner. 

His parents, more specifically his mother, didn't deal with commoners. He believed his mother didn't like the idea of Kali being his friend - it had been the king's decision though. It's not like Castiel needed an arranged marriage since he was the fourth prince. If their father knew how much Castiel loved Dean surely he would allow the marriage - at least Gabriel would hope. 

"We feel very honored to be present sitting here amongst the royal family," Azazel said in a suck up kind of way that Gabriel hated. It's not like Azazel had to try since Naomi was impressed with the man. 

Naomi waved her hand effortlessly as if the compliment wasn't necessary. "Don't mention it, Azazel. It's always a pleasure to have guests over for dinner."

_As long as they are as crazy as Mom, _Gabriel thought as he was starting to get a bit annoyed by Michael's ongoing stare. 

"Castiel, why don't you go show Meg the garden?" Naomi suggested once dinner had finished and they were all in the lounge room. 

Gabriel winced at that. Poor Castiel having to act all loving to the poor Meg who had zero clue that the young dark haired prince would never have interest in her. Meg was nice and more talkative than her sisters - Gabriel hoped she found her true soulmate. 

"Luci is showing Ruby and Lilith around the castle while their father discusses matters with the kingdom," it was Michael's voice. Gabriel hadn't even noticed his eldest brother was still present. 

Gabriel had been meaning to question his brother about dinner. "Why were staring at me during dinner? I'm not into incest." 

Michael ignored the comment. Clearly Gabriel's words didn't affect him one bit. After Michael presented as an alpha, nothing bothered him. Gabriel believed it was because felt too almighty to be bothered. 

"Mother told me about the whole Message Room," Gabriel didn't expect that. It didn't surprise him but it was odd. It wasn't any of Michael's business but he was an alpha and even now after presenting, Gabriel would have to listen to any alpha - regardless who the alpha was. 

Gabriel clenched his fists. The one time he punched Michael was when he was smaller. He had been fussy and just did it. Now he knew that Michael absolutely deserved it. 

Michael didn't let Gabriel continue on. "Hopefully you know your place, Gabriel. No more immature pranks, brother." 

"I'm not changing myself because you're an alpha and I'm an omega. You're still the same bossy, _mommy's boy _you've always been." Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his older brother. 

It was clear that Michael's under could be seen once his eyes changed. Without expecting it Gabriel ended up with a slap on his face. Gabriel touched where the red mark was visible. Michael rose from his seat, glaring down at his brother. 

"You will obey me, Gabriel. I'm an alpha and your a weak omega." _The typical controlling alpha, _Gabriel thought. This was so like Michael. "If you try anything I'll punish you myself." Michael stormed out of the room.

Gabriel didn't know how to feel at the moment. He wasn't scared of his older brother who thought he was all that but he felt intimidated. Gabriel knew that he couldn't say anything since Michael was an alpha. In was an alpha's world - the only one who wasn't an alpha that had power was a king like his father. 

The young blonde prince could only wish that one day he'd be whisked away from this nightmare. If he ever left he just hoped Castiel got Dean. There was a less likely chance of him finding someone good for him like how Castiel and Dean got each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Without his baby brother having full knowledge Gabriel was borrowing his journal every now and then. He already knew that Castiel was lovesick for Dean and vice-versa. Gabriel could tell what the younger boys felt for each other was real. 

He found his little brother in the royal gardens looking far from where he was - as if he was trying to search for something that wasn't here. It took no fool to comprehend that Castiel was looking towards the direction where his beloved Dean Winchester was. It made Gabriel smile to know his brother found love. 

He took the place on Castiel's right side. Draping an arm around Castiel's shoulder, Gabriel spoke, "What are you thinking of, Cassie?" He didn't need to ask.

Castiel released an exhausted sigh, "Do I really have to answer that question?" _Of course you don't, dummy, I know already! _Gabriel nearly said aloud.

Gabriel could imagine a day when Castiel and Dean would marry. Out of the four of them the only one who'd get a choice in picking their mate would be Castiel. Gabriel hoped to one day be present for Castiel's and Dean's wedding - it'd be a wonderful moment to witness. 

By reading what Castiel had written, Gabriel knew his baby brother wanted to wait for Dean to turn eighteen to make things official. Castiel was a gentleman ergo it made perfect sense that he would want to wait. The both of them were more than likely waiting for the time to go by so they could he united forever. 

"I heard Mother mention how Meg would make a beautiful bride for me." Castiel said all of a sudden in the peaceful silence where they could hear the leaves shake due to the breeze. 

Gabriel sensed this issue would arise. The only reason Meg was Castiel's dance partner at balls was because their parents knew how much the young Masters girl liked Castiel. Of course they'd think they were a match made in heaven. 

He didn't worry about it though. Their father was a good and understanding man. Castiel just needed to tell Chuck he wanted to marry Dean and surely something would be done. Gabriel envied Castiel for that - as an alpha arranged marriages wasn't a necessity as long as the king didn't demand for one. Castiel would be okay - thankfully their mother wasn't ruling on her own or it being Michael - Castiel would marry Dean Winchester. 

"I wouldn't worry about that, Cassie," Gabriel knew how sometimes words didn't convince others. Castiel was stuck in the issue now so of course he wouldn't believe it until he saw it.

Castiel was taking this hard. He must've thought his parents had a marriage contract set in place to be signed. Gabriel could see why his baby brother would marry. Since Castiel already had someone chosen it'd make him worry - he'd worry about the possibility of being forced to marry someone he didn't love. 

Something told Gabriel that wouldn't be happening in Castiel's life. 

"I don't love Meg, you know that." Castiel said with an ounce of guilt. It wasn't Meg's fault that he had no feelings towards her. The girl just wasn't his soulmate. 

Gabriel knew there was no reason for Castiel to feel guilty. It was horrible for Azazel and their parents to stress Meg's crush - it gave the poor girl hope of having a happily ever after with Castiel. 

Dean Winchester was Castiel's soulmate. 

"You'll marry Dean, Cassie," he could feel his brother's blue eyes glancing at him. Gabriel could've sworn he saw a gleam of hope in them. Gabriel smiled, "Just you wait and see. You two will marry." 

Castiel turned away. Gabriel noticed the blush and smile on his baby brother's face. He may have not had a connection with Michael and Lucifer but he'd rather have one with Castiel than those two. Ever since Castiel presented his baby brother never tried acting all macho like the other two. 

The admirable thing about Castiel was that he didn't want to change anyone. He wasn't expecting Dean to treat him any differently than before. They weren't alpha and omega; they were just Castiel and Dean, relentlessly in love with each other. It was too good to be true but in this case it was true. 

Gabriel was happy the world could count on one good alpha - Castiel - when there were a few amongst the world. The world, including Novak, needed more good alphas like his baby brother. 

_You have my blessing, Dean Winchester, _Gabriel thought knowing that the other was well aware of his support.


	10. Chapter 10

Majority of what he had learned so far from his omega lessons was how his heats would go. Heats occurred as a reminder for an omega saying "It's time for us to get pregnant" as Gabriel lovingly put it. He'd produce this white substance nicknamed "slick" that would form in order to self lubricate himself. Without a mate he would be forced to he locked up in his chambers until the heat was over - someone would be watching him to make sure of his safety so no alphas tried to rape him.

Naomi promised that he'd be on suppressants until they found the perfect alpha mate for him. Libby explained that the suppressant elixir was made so his heats would come every three months as they were supposed to. He wouldn't release hormones to any alphas and he wouldn't be eager to be knotted by an alpha. Libby even told him all about alphas and their ruts and knots. It was a day all about sex and Gabriel didn't know how to feel about it. 

The thought of a random alpha wanting to knot him if his heat suddenly came up terrified him. His hormones affected any alpha - would it do the same to his brothers? It'd be terrifying if he ended up being raped by one of them. Neither Naomi nor Libby mentioned it so Gabriel figured it wouldn't happen but that was just a guess so in all honestly he just didn't know. 

"Now your body changes drastically after you get your first heat. As an omega, you're born with a uterus but when your first heat comes along your womb completely _forms_. When you fall pregnant your body undergoes more changes. For male omegas, a birthing canal is formed naturally so that you can give birth." Libby explained with a large smile on her face like she was making a grand change in someone's life.

Gabriel gulped, _She's definitely making me want to puke my guts out. _

The blonde prince couldn't help but eye his mother's mothers and Libby's breasts. He then looked down at his own flat chest. Would he be expecting those changes too? He planned on asking that right away.

He raised his hand, "Um...Will I have to breastfeed like a female too?" Once he glanced at his mother, Naomi sent a look towards Libby's direction. 

Libby caught the queen's look and cleared her throat. Everyone felt threatened by Naomi. Libby replied, "Y-yes! It's best to wean your child after six months of breastfeeding. Naturally after that six month mark your chest will go back to being flat until the next time your pregnant again."

Gabriel wondered if Dean had been told the same thing. It was more than likely that his brother's boyfriend was well aware of what he'd be enduring. Gabriel just hoped his future brother-in-law was fully stocked with suppressants until Castiel mated him. He believed neither of them wanted to deal with a tragedy. 

"You won't have to worry about any unwanted alphas trying to knot you, Gabriel," Naomi said in a reassuring voice though Gabriel wasn't persuaded. Naomi didn't even appear hopeful. "There'll always be someone watching you and you'll be on your suppressant." 

Although he wouldn't be releasing any hormones it didn't make him less worried about the amount of alphas in the world that didn't care about being considerate. What about controlling arrogant alphas like Michael and Lucifer who wanted to be superior than everyone surrounding them? Gabriel didn't feel protected by anything or anyone at all.

Gabriel didn't trust the suppressant or guard supervising him, "I doubt either will work, Mom. There's jerk alphas out there." 

"Refrain yourself from such thoughts, Gabriel," Naomi said in a warning tone. She kept a smile on her face to not make Libby tremble. "Your father and I will have to search for a suitor for you, that's all. An alpha, preferably. Leave it to me." 

Gabriel knew for a fact that leaving it to his mother didn't mean anything good. The "best feature" in an alpha was what Michael and Lucifer were made up of - harshness and arrogance. His mother would try to search for an alpha like his brothers, something he didn't need or want. 

He wouldn't have a word in it though. 

There was no way he would get to choose the alpha he would spend the rest of his life with. As an omega, his life didn't belong to him anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was another unusual day. Abnormal days were ones where he didn't have any omega lessons to attend. His parents had gone off on a trip to visit the Masters who had offered an invite to their grand property - Azazel had emphasized how _Alastair _would be present. Oddly, Gabriel caught words of "Meg and Castiel" and "wedding bells." He didn't want to think about whatever was to be discussed between Azazel and his parents. 

He prevented those thoughts from invading his mind. 

Tyler was in perfect health but Naomi felt joyous so she gave Libby the day off meaning Gabriel got it off too. The blonde prince had grown accustomed to his daily schedule that consisted of what was to he expected of him as he was an omega. 

Castiel had gone off to bother his lovely Dean and Gabriel stayed home. He didn't trust the outside of the castle walls ever since he learned more about the ways alphas were towards unmated omegas. For now he'd just have to wait until he got his alpha. He moaned and groaned since he was so bored. 

His ears caught the sounds of numerous footsteps and others entering the castle following Michael and Lucifer. It was when he entered the lounge room when he understood the scene before him. His older brothers had invited some of their friends over. It was the perfect time since their parents were away. Gabriel knew his father wouldn't appreciate it - his mother might've let them off with a warning since it was her _perfect_ _sons_. 

The alpha scent was pungent meaning it was a room full of alphas. There were two alpha females, a red haired and a black haired one. Then there were three male alphas: a wild brown haired one and two dark skinned males. Gabriel hid, eavesdropping on their conversation. 

Michael had started as the typical leader of groups began meetings. "One day I'm going to be the king of Novak. It won't be long until it'll be _me_ sitting on the throne with a crown rested upon my head." 

The red haired female alpha wasn't too impressed by Michael's cockiness. She crossed her arms, "Daddy wouldn't be too glad to hear his firstborn sounding like a spoiled brat, would he?" 

Michael eyed the redhead, "Abaddon, the right to reign flows in my veins!" Michael's shameless behavior contorted to vexation. "My old man can say whatever. He can't and WON'T take my throne." 

The alpha male with crazy brown haired glanced at Lucifer, "There are other choices." Michael turned to glare at the male. The brown haired alpha shrugged, "Daddy keeps spares, I guess." 

Michael began chuckling and shook his head in denial. "There'll be no need for the spares." He sent a deadly glare in Lucifer's direction, "I love you, Luci, but the throne is mine." 

Lucifer wasn't too happy with Michael's words that were pouring from his mouth. "I love you too, Michael. But Father won't give you the throne unless he thinks it's time."

The black haired female alpha nodded in agreement to Lucifer's words, "Only if a tragedy were to arise to the king and you'd get the throne without a second thought." 

"You're right, Dagon," Abaddon responded to the black haired female. She turned to the rest, "They can't even hand the throne to Queen Naomi."

The brown haired male chuckled, "The only reason they can't do it is because she's a woman!" Abaddon and Dagon glared at the man. "What? It's true." 

Lucifer looked at the brown haired alpha who defended him, not liking what he had said. "Don't offend my mother, Abraxas." 

While Lucifer and Michael weren't happy with the words being spoken by their friends, Gabriel didn't like anything that was being said in that room. It made him shudder to think all alphas talked about was power. When it came to alphas all he could think of was his mother and brothers. 

He had to remember they all weren't like that although it felt like it. There was Castiel. Sweet, sweet Cassie. His baby brother wouldn't ever talk that way about either parent. The last thing Gabriel thought about was his parents' death and there those alphas were talking all about it. His older brothers were offended by what their friends said about their mother being a woman rather than the thought of a tragedy befalling on their father. 

His relationship with his father wasn't like how it was long ago. The only person he still connected with in his family was Castiel. Once upon a time his father was someone he spent time with too. He wasn't surprised that the relationship with his older brothers didn't exist - it faded many years ago before he presented as an omega. He wasn't even exactly sure where he stood with his mother. 

Naomi was making sure he learned everything that pertained to his new lifestyle but that didn't mean anything. The Message Room had been created because of her. Was it normal for children to be punished like this? He didn't enjoy it one bit. Sometimes he felt like he rejected the simplest things and he was still sent to that room. At least it wasn't causing him to ooze out any blood. There were just bruises on his body. 

_It could be worst, couldn't it? _Gabriel thought, not noticing that the royal chef's, Linda Tran, son, Kevin, entered the room of alphas to deliver tea. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" 

"You little-" 

"Michael, do something!"

"That dirty rat!" 

Gabriel glanced back at the room. Kevin was trembling with fear as the group of alphas glowering down at him. All that came to the omega's mind was that the poor boy had accidentally dropped something and now the alphas wanted him to pay for his errors. 

The blonde prince witnessed Michael approach the boy and slap him hard on the face. Memories crashed back to him - Michael had done the same to him. Fear welled up from within at the thought of what the group of alphas would do to Kevin. 

_He's younger than Cassie, _Gabriel thought. The boy had made a small mistake that didn't mean he needed to be beaten to death. He obviously didn't mean it.

Without even realizing what he was doing, Gabriel stepped out of his hiding place and walked inside of the room. He didn't notice the other alphas state at him. He just knew that he was in front of Kevin with Michael looking at him with infuriation. He snapped out of his trance and widened his eyes to see what he had done. 

All that came out of Michael's mouth was a demand. "Get out of the way, Gabriel." _All he'll ever do is boss others around, _Gabriel thought as his eyes locked with Michael's. 

The tone was strong and any omega would've listened but he was frozen in place. It wasn't because he was afraid or that he wanted to irritate Michael. His reasoning wasn't even to stand up to Michael. It was just so Kevin wouldn't end up being hurt anymore. 

He wanted to make sure that Kevin ran from here as far away as possible. Kevin had to run as fast as his feet would take him. 

"No." Gabriel answered. He heard gasps and could see the shocked faces in the room. Lucifer was even speechless. 

Michael was an alpha and in his nature, he wouldn't back out of a challenge. "What did you say, Gabriel? Did I really hear you say _no_?"

His older brothers didn't terrify him. All he saw were two brats who'd fight for the throne using stick and stones. In a humorous way, the two of them had been doing that their entire life. 

Even by simply eating a meal they were always trying to beat each other. It was one big cruel competition that Gabriel figured would end in tragedy - death even. 

"You're no alpha to me, Michael. You're just a spoiled little brat who wants to be better than everyone else." Michael become stoic as Gabriel didn't stop speaking. "Your baby brother is a better man and alpha than you'll ever be." 

There was silence. 

No one spoke. No one made a noise. Gabriel didn't know what was to come.

He could've sworn he saw Lucifer look sympathetic and say something. But he heard nothing. He saw Michael's anger but no noise was made either. He felt himself being dragged. But he didn't remember moving. In an instant he was in the Message Room shirtless and chained. But he didn't remember getting there. 

Then the agony came - the only thing that stuck. 


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't like anything he's ever felt before. His time now wasn't like any other time he's spent in the Message Room. Even though he was hit all over his body with a wooden plank and though it did hurt, nothing was like _this_ moment. There was nothing even remotely close. He had never experienced something like this and he wasn't sure anyone would evet volunteer for it either. 

His body didn't ache, it burned. 

He didn't wince, he screamed.

He didn't sweat, he sobbed. 

How could someone be so perfected in torture? 

Gabriel had only see Michael and Lucifer when they fenced once. He remembered both of them were competitive especially when it came to the both of them battling against each other. Ironically Michael would always win. Even though the both of them were super close, Gabriel could sense how tense things could get between them. From the outside no one could see any possible tension since they looked loving towards each other since they spent time together and both tried perfecting themselves in any department. 

Castiel could probably see and he saw too. With the competitiveness and perfection both his brothers had they would fight to the death if it meant one of them winning absolute victory. 

Torture was something the kingdom did to prisoners who had committed a heinous crime. He wondered if Michael had taken part in torture. He wouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't even shock him a bit if Lucifer had some skill in torture as well. 

The smell of iron from his blood was the only aroma in the air. He couldn't even concentrate on Michael's alpha scent. The blood was so strong and there was so much it'd take days for the room to he spotless like it once was before. 

His whole body felt broken, inside and out. Surely after this nothing would function correctly or at all. He wanted it to all end but it meant one thing: submitting to his enemy. Granted this all would be over whenever his enemy wanted to stop. For a moment he thought Michael would never stop this. It'd be too cruel to think that his older beother enjoyed every second of this.

"Michael?" It was Naomi. Gabriel felt relieved. His parents would he gone for five days and he had been here for at least four. He wouldn't have to be here any longer. He hadn't even noticed she entered. Naomi was confused, "What's this?" 

Gabriel saw Michael's proud face - as if he had annihilated an enemy that was threatening to kill everyone. It was scary to see that there was no ounce of remorse on Michael's face. 

If Michael found no issue torturing him, would he be the same if it were the rest of their family? Their parents. Lucifer. Castiel? The thought made him hope Castiel and Dean ran far from the main city of Novak after they married. 

"You've been too lenient, Mother," Michael claimed as he turned for his back to face Naomi. He pointed at Gabriel with his blade, "_This_ is the way to get what you want." 

Naomi closed the door completely and even locked the door. She slowly advanced towards Gabriel, who was beaten, and chained. Both mother's and son's eyes locked. Gabriel didn't feel too good about his mother _studying_ him as he stood - a break from his torment. 

"I heard from Lucifer that he disobeyed you," Naomi said as she looked away from her injured child. Michael didn't responding verbally, just nodding his head. Naomi looked at Gabriel, "Did you learn?" 

Gabriel tilted his head as best as he could in confusion. All over hurt so he didn't want to move much. Just standing there hurt. Michael didn't rest until now. 

His mother was asking him if he learned. If he had learned his lesson? If he had gotten the message? If he finally knew what this forsaken room was meant for? 

Upset by his mother's calm behavior, he gritted his teeth heatedly while glaring at her, "DID I LEARN? This is what you call a message?!" He could've sworn he screamed but the alphas smirked as if he couldn't speak a word.

Naomi shook her head like a mother did when her child didn't understand something important. Naomi's smirk remained. "I told you that omegas don't disrespect alphas, Gabriel. You _chose_ to not heed my advice." 

Gabriel didn't forget that he was here for a reason. Michael had no right to just beat someone because they made a tiny meaningless mistake. He just hoped Kevin as safe and unharmed. 

"Your FILTHY son can't do as he pleases! He's not WORTHY to be king!" Gabriel shouted in his mother's face. The queen looked disgusted by her child's words. 

Naomi scoffed, "Scream as much as you want, Gabriel, but your father left me to teach you the life of an omega. He's allowing this." 

Gabriel felt tears run down his cheeks, "You're fine with this?!" Before the punishments weren't this severe but his wasn't mad at Michael's methods. If anything she might've been _proud_. "Dad wouldn't be fine this!" 

"Your father is permitting these methods like _you're_ permitting yourself to be punished for not accepting reality." Naomi walked away from Gabriel's view and whispered into Michael's ear, "I want you to assign an official punisher. Choose whoever you think can get the job done as well as you can." 

Michael nodded, "That'll be done right away, Mother." The queen opened the door but the firstborn prince stopped his mother, "And what of Gabriel?" 

Naomi casted a disgusted expression on her face, Gabriel missing it. "Make sure he's taken to his room. No one but the servants see him, understood? I don't want your father throwing a fit." She exited and so did Michael.

There Gabriel fell onto his knees while sobbing hardly. He let the tears escape his eyes freely. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to expect. He just wanted this pain to be taken away. 

He wanted no more of it. 

He couldn't help but think, _Is Dad actually okay with this? _For not having much of close-knit bond with his father anymore, Gabriel begged his mother was wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

When he opened his eyes he saw a familiar face. Hovering above him was none other than Kali, his servant and dear best friend. Seeing the worried expression on her face made him want to cry. She shouldn't look so stressed out like that. No one should unless they deserved it. He just hoped she didn't go off telling Castiel - he was the last person who needed to be aware of this. 

His clothes were completely stripped off of him and all he wore was undergarments. His body was covered by a blanket to keep him warm. He could feel and see the bandages that littered his body. Right on his nightstand was a silver tray with a pitcher, towels and a cup. 

Once Kali saw his eyes open, she took the pitcher and cup. After pouring water into the cup she carefully helped him sit up and drink from the cup. Gabriel did his best and drank until his throat didn't feel dry anymore. He remained sitting up though Kali suggested he lie back down. He couldn't though. He had questions with answers. 

His eyes had felt heavy when he opened them which suggested that he had been sleeping for more than a day. 

"What...What happened?" He couldn't believe how raspy his voice sounded. 

Kali's worried face never left. She answered him, "You were brought here instantly with the healer following. You were so badly beaten...Who did this to you, Gabriel?" 

Memories flooded his mind. 

Spying on alphas. Kevin's error. Michael's torturing him. His mother not worried about his wellbeing one bit. Sobbing while begging for the pain to go away.

Gabriel shrunk back by the dark memories in his head. He remembered it all now. "I..." He didn't know whether to tell Kali. She was worried enough as it is. If she knew she'd have to never tell anyone - he'd end up losing his friend. He didn't want that. "Never mind." 

Kali protested, "You're telling me right now what happened to you, Gabriel! No buts. You looked horrible when you came in I don't know how you're alive! I was worried to death." 

Gabriel licked his chapped lips. "You don't...You don't need to know, Kali...You wouldn't want to. _I _don't want you to know..." He really didn't. If she told someone it would only end bad for the both of them. 

Kali had tears in her eyes as she took Gabriel's free hands. He could tell she was going to make a promise she didn't want to make. "Would it help if I swore to not tell anyone?"

Gabriel considered this. He knew he could trust Kali but she was a good person and good people did all sorts of things for the ones they loved. If he told her he'd have to hope she never told someone. 

He couldn't help it.

"The Message Room... I'm sent there when I step out of line..." That's all that needed to be said for Kali to piece the words together to see the big puzzle. He could tell by how astonished she looked. "Kali, I-" 

Kali shook her head in disbelief. It's like she didn't want to believe that her friend was enduring such pain. "WHO did this to you, Gabriel? WHO did it?!"

Gabriel didn't need to worry about telling Kali who had done this to him. Maybe she wouldn't tell if she knew? Knowing that the queen and to-be king had done this would bring fear to Kali - he hoped so for her sake. 

He wanted to change the subject badly. He wanted to know if anything had happend to Kevin. If his effort had done something. "Have you seen...Kevin Tran?" 

Kali evidently didn't know why her friend would bring this up at a moment like this when it was _him_ needing worry. "Kevin? ...Linda's son?" Gabriel nodded as best as he could. Kali tried remembering, "Um...I saw him...He was crying...Linda was comforting him." 

Gabriel smiled. Kali must've thought he was a freak. While he was sitting there in agony he was happy. The pain didn't please him - the fact that Kevin was fine did. The likelihood of Kevin being violently reprimanded was in the cards and he feared that. He just didnt want someone else being a victim of Michael's arrogance. 

It seemed like his efforts weren't in vain. Kevin was unharmed and that was what he wanted. It didn't matter if Michael kept doing what he did - no one deserves the pain he endured. If it meant Michael only tortured him than so be it - as long as it was just him. 

"He's fine...I'm happy about that." Gabriel said in satisfaction. He may not be able to eacape this but hopefully others could. 

Kali had tears streaming down her face. She was a smart girl, Gabriel knew she probably understood the whole story without him having to say much. He didn't feel like talking too much either way. 

"Gabriel, stop this now! I dont want this to happen again, you hear me? Never!" Kali, his best friend, had a good heart. Gabriel would've done the same if she had been in Kevin's shoes. 

Gabriel wouldn't say much due to his exhaustion but he needed to make sure she didn't tell anyone. Or at least Castiel. There was so much in Castiel's life and he didn't needed his prankster of a brother on his plate. His baby brother would never see him as a burden but Gabriel knew he would be one. 

Castiel should only be thinking about his future: Dean. It's not like Castiel could get him out of this situation. Either way, Gabriel wanted Castiel to be happy and not constantly fretting about his older brother. Gabriel understood that'd mean hiding this but he couldn't tell Castiel, he couldn't...

"You cannot tell Castiel, Kali, I want you to _swear_ to me on your life," Gabriel began as he saw that Kali was absolutely against that idea. He had to convince her. Castiel couldn't know. 

Kali shook her head, "Maybe Castiel can help? Did you ever consider that?"

"No! Castiel can't help! He-" 

Kali protested, "Why can't he help you, Gabriel? Tell me why your brother can't know of this. Explain it to me."

Tears were now cascading down his cheeks. There were so many reasons why he didn't want anyone knowing. It mostly had to do with himself than others. His father apparently approved of this so what could be done? Castiel couldn't help him. Regardless of those two reasons, Gabriel felt _useless_.

He didn't feel it until Michael had tortured him. Previous times when he sent to the Message Room, he hadn't realized why his stomach churned. Why he felt like emptying out his stomach onto the room floor. 

He was weak. Humiliated. Used. Rejected. Unworthy.

Just being in Michael's presence in that room made him feel tiny. Even with his mother there, not worried about him. None of them even offered to assist in hia recovery - it was heartless. Why was he treated this way, by his family nonetheless? Lucifer didn't try stopping Michael. His father never questioned him about his omega lessons because he knew what truly happened. 

The only one who didn't know was Castiel - the only one who would react differently. His baby brother might possibly believe that he could stop them. Gabriel knew he couldn't. 

He felt weak and the thing is that's what an omega _should_ feel. An omega shouldn't even be tempted to stand up to any alpha, female or male. All omegas were raised to feel weak, helpless and submissive. Countless omegas endured his pain if they stepped out of line too. This wasn't a matter of telling someone, it was accepting that this was his life. 

One mistake resulted in a beating. The smallest one even. He was lucky if he got a verbal warning.

"This...This is normal, Kali," Gabriel said mournfully. He wanted to look into Kali's eyes so she knew how serious he was being. He sniffled, "...This is just...How it's supposed to be..." 

Kali didn't agree with him still, of course, "Death is better than this, Gabriel." She stroked his blonde hair that stuck to his head due to the sweat, "This shouldn't be normal for any-" 

Gabriel cut her off. "But it is, Kali. Don't you know? Omegas are treated harshly if they go against an alpha... It's how it's always been..." Kali's saddened face told him she knew he was right. He gulped down the lump in his throat, "This is an omega's life..." 

_One no one would could ever change, _Gabriel thought as one last tear fell from his left cheek. He kept his hands in Kali's for comfort, _It'll always be this way. _


	14. Chapter 14

He didn't know for certain but he could tell Kali didn't tell anyone. She hadn't made him a promise like he hoped but Castiel wasn't asking him anything and his father acted the same he always did. It wasn't funny but it was odd to watch his father during dinner. How composed he looked as if there was nothing at all going wrong with his family. As if King Chuck's family were full of saints.

Two weeks had gone by since Michael tortured him yet his days hadn't gotten better. His brother was a real sinner. Gabriel found himself back in the Message Room being Michael's victim more times than he could count in two weeks. Gabriel was exhausted and beaten. There were wounds that hadn't healed yet and the healer just gave him more bandages and some bitter tea to stop the pain that kept coming every day. 

The healer might as well be wasting his time since Gabriel wouldn't ever get better. 

Michael had purposely gotten him in trouble. There were daggers in his room found by his mother during his omega lessons. Pranks were _magically_ appearing in Michael's and Lucifer's life - of course the prankster must've done it because he had done so many times before. Although Gabriel could think of an alibi it didn't matter - his mother approved of it. She was just was twisted herself.

_What kind of woman did Dad marry? _Gabriel thought during dinner as he glanced at his parents who enjoyed their meal and had a small conversation amongst themselves. 

Gabriel didn't need to look at Michael to know his brother was smirking at him - probably coming up with different ways to get him in trouble. Michael was determined so he'd figure it out. Gabriel couldn't believe that this was happening to him. 

He understood why he go in trouble the first time but now he wasn't even doing anything and he was being sent to the torture room. Michael was framing him and Gabriel had a hunch that Lucifer was in on it too. It would make the pranks happen often. 

_It must be so nice to be an alpha, _Gabriel glared at his two older brothers. _You get to do whatever you want to whoever you want._

"How are your alpha lessons going, Castiel?" Chuck finished talking to his wife and directed his attention towards his youngest son. 

_Your alphas sons, _Gabriel thought bitterly. He wasn't being cold to his brother, just to his father. _But you never want to question your omega son? _

There was a pang of guilt inside of his soul. It had been some time since Gabriel had talked with Castiel. Usually they had done so every day and now it had been weeks. Even after they both presented they were talking. Gabriel didn't want Castiel knowing of his torment and he couldn't blame his baby brother - Castiel just didn't need to know. He didn't want Castiel to think he was weak and useless. 

He knew he isolated himself from the only family member he trusted but he didn't want Castiel finding out about everything. Once Castiel married Dean he'd leave and he wouldn't ever have to worry about his family. Castiel could live in happiness - Gabriel wanted to make sure that happened. Castiel couldn't be with Dean and be concerned over his brother all in the same time. 

Gabriel refused to do that to his baby brother. 

Castiel stopped eating. Whenever someone was talking to him, he stopped what he was doing to give the person his undivided attention. It was mannerly and he received praise for it most the time.

"It's been very educational, Father," Castiel responded in his wordy, naive tone. Gabriel couldn't think of a reason why Castiel wouldn't be having a good time. "I don't agree with the _basic _guidelines of an alpha as they put it." 

Naomi hmphed at that. Gabriel watched everyone's reaction to Castiel's words. He could see Michael's and Lucifer's annoyance too. It was breathtaking that Castiel, an alpha, was the exception of his race. He didn't know how many alphas in the world weren't satisfied with their lives - they had the power to the do anything. They were the _superior_ ones. 

Chuck frowned at Castiel's words, "I'm sorry to hear that, son." He chuckled softly once he ended up thinking up something. "As a beta, I only know the universal guidelines of an alpha. What do you disagree with Castiel?" 

Casti fidgeted with his cloth napkin and even placed it on his lap to look up at Chuck, "Well... I've always thought of this, but...Why must omegas be bossed around? Why do alphas have that _right_?" 

Gabriel hoped to hear something good come out of his father's mouth. Chuck opened his mouth just for Naomi to speak instead. 

"Castiel, that's how it's always been and that's how it'll always be, dear. Alphas are the dominant race in the world. You can't change Mother Nature." Naomi responded and intended to stop the conversation there. 

Gabriel saw Castiel frown and continue eating. His father did the same. Naomi looked pleased with her work. Michael and Lucifer were proud of their mother since they thought the exact same thing. Gabriel didn't though. 

_These situations you get yourself into, _Gabriel thought as he slammed his fork down on his plate, gaining attention from everyone. _One day you'll end up dead, Gabe._

He rose from his seat, his whole body aching. "Is it Mother Nature's wish for omegas to be treated so horribly?" Gabriel questioned his mother who was bowled over and seething. "Is it Mother Nature's wish for alphas to be monsters?!" 

Naomi gasped, "Is that any way to talk towards any alpha? That's ill-mannered of you, Gabriel! You know better!" 

Gabriel grimaced towards the alpha woman who gave birth to him and who had no problem in letting him feel agony. "Alphas have no right to do what they like! Any alpha who thinks that should burn to death!" 

Chuck rose from his own seat and sent a dark expression in Gabriel's direction. "Gabriel, I don't appreciate these words or your tone. You are to be respectful towards alphas, let alone your family." 

Gabriel spun to look at his father. Suddenly he felt betrayal. Out of the blue all of his hate he had developed for his older brothers and mother were for his father. They had a good relationship and yet it crumbled after he presented. His father was loving and caring - could he really have a clue about what Gabriel was going through? If so, his father wasn't as amazing as Gabriel once believed him to be. 

His father didn't even tell him about this. But how could he? It's not like Chuck was the one beating him although it felt like it. He was _allowing_ it to happen and that was just as worst. 

"I HATE YOU!" Gabriel screamed at his father as his tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know if he meant it but there was hate. He didn't need to tell his father who betrayed he felt because Chuck could see it all over his son's face. 

Everyone was looking at him with shock or at least Castiel was. He didn't want to be here any longer. He knew what was to come after dinner. He'd be punished once more. 

He took one last lingering look at his father before storming out of the dining room. He heard Castiel call out to him but his baby brother didn't follow. Gabriel didn't want him to. 

Gabriel just wanted to be alone until reality came back and dragged him into his own Hell. 


	15. Chapter 15

_For being so young Castiel didn't waste his time one bit. After being given his first book, the dark haired blue eyed child didn't stop. He kept reading and educated himself. Gabriel concluded that his baby brother was a determined pup. Although Castiel wasn't rough and tough like their older brothers that didnt mean he wouldn't make a great warrior or leader. The impossible was possible; the unexpected was expected._

_Gabriel wasn't the type to make assumptions. He didn't think that the smaller man no zero chance in beating the big guy. He had no interest in fighting or reafong but he trailed behind Castiel as they made their way into the enormous garden. _

_"Why don't Mike and Luci want to play with us? Do they hate us?" Castiel asked innocently, lacking tears. Gabriel could tell his brother wanted to cry._

_Gabriel once upon a time felt the same. He thought Michael and Lucifer didn't like him too. It wasn't that they hated them - they were just four different individuals. Gabriel couldn't come up with much of an excuse to why they didn't want to be around them but he couldn't come up with the perfect answer. He had never questioned his older brothers and if he did they'd probably just laugh at him._

_The young blonde prince just took it all as some funny joke. The more Michael and Lucifer isolated themselves the more Gabriel wanted to pull pranks. He wanted to gain a reaction from them just because that's all he got out of them. Maybe he just wanted to see them do something that had to do with him? It wasn't the best answer for him but it was what it was. _

_"They don't hate us, Cassie," Gabriel said hopefully as if he was making a promise. He saw Castiel's sadden eyes turn happy. "They're just weirdos - weirdos like to stick to themselves." _

_Castiel tilted his head, trying to understand what his brother was telling him, "Does that make us weird too?" _

_Gabriel giggled and shook his head. He wasn't weird he was just unique. So was Castiel. "Nah, that's why they stay away from us. They want to be unique like us." _

_"Will they ever make it there?" Castiel was always trying to search for the answers to his numerous questions Gabriel could never keep up with. _

_Although his baby brother asked a lot, Gabriel swore to give him the best answer he could. Michael and Lucifer would've just ignored them. _

_"Maybe one day." _

There was no way he would look at anyone the same, specifically his older brothers and mother. Perhaps his father too. Castiel was the same innocent boy with millions of questions eager for answers. Gabriel would take Castiel's everlasting questions over his family's betrayal. Why could the only person he trust be the one person he desperately wanted to protect from this coldness? 

Why couldn't he be happy with Cas? He had an answer or at least developed when through time. It was because he was an omega. Fate was funny in it's own way, choosing who to torture and who to love. No matter how much Gabriel wished for this to end, for death to claim his soul, he still wanted Castiel to be the one with the happy ending. He hoped his parents and older brothers got what they deserved. 

He thought of the possibility that he might not last long. Gabriel considered not being able to witness Castiel's and Dean's wedding. It saddened the blonde prince but this was his life. No doubt he could try to run and would end up in the same place or dead. His chances of being happy didn't exist. 

In pain he just laid on his bed while looking up at his ceiling. There was no light peeking from the windows since it was nighttime. Shockingly Michael was exhausted so he didn't spend much time beating him today. His mother no long was the punisher and she told him that Michael would be finding one soon enough permanently. It meant this would never end no matter how much he bleed, screamed or cried. 

Kali made sure he was fine before exiting his chambers with tears in her eyes. He had wished there was a way he could've avoided telling her. Now she felt horrible that she had to keep this secret he was begging her to keep for her safety. It made him feel like a horrible friend but he couldn't do a thing about it. Sadly this is how things would be. No one could change anything. His life would remain this way until he died. 

Hours had gone by and soon sunlight arrived symbolizing that the sun was awake. Once he had been bright and full of life like the sun in the day. Now he felt more cold and lifeless which wasn't like he used to be. Things were different now and his life was worst. He knew it could all end by death but even he didn't want to die yet. There were so many things in life he wanted to experiencing. 

Finding love. 

Making love. 

Having a child. 

All the beautiful aspects in life and he wasn't too sure if he'd experience these. As much as he wanted kids it sucked to think that he'd have children with someone he didn't love. Maybe he was one of those luckless people whose soulmates died without ever getting to meet? It'd suck but at least Gabriel wouldn't have to think he was living with someone he didn't love while the person he was supposed to be there was out somewhere in the world. 

One of Naomi's servants, Ingrid, always came in to check on him although Kali would be there. Mainly Ingrid was there because Naomi commanded her to be present. Gabriel found out that Ingrid was to make sure he wasn't dead and that he could continue on with the day normally. Gabriel felt lucky they never broke his arms or legs - they just littered wounds all over them. 

"Queen Naomi has something to discuss with you, Prince Gabriel," Ingrid said after assuring the blonde prince that he was fine. She handed him his clothes with the help of Kali. 

Gabriel didn't have a clue what his mother would want to talk about. She no longer warned him or said "I told you so" when it came to his punishments. She had an idea that Michael was doing it on purpose sometimes so there was no need to say something because Gabriel hadn't done anything. 

Kali instantly looked worried and Gabriel offered her a hopeful smile. He could tell whenever he wandered the castle she kept her eyes on him. Kali was probably waiting for to drop on the ground and die. 

Ingrid led them towards the conference room. In order to get there they had to pass the lounge room where Gabriel recalled was when Michael first tortured him. He gulped as he stole one glance at that door. He kept walking. He didn't even know if that room where ever feel like it once was. 

When they entered the conference room Gabriel could easily sense another alpha presence in the room. In the room it was Naomi, Ingrid, Kali, an unknown man and himself. Strangely his eyes were glued onto the unknown alpha. There are only a few reasons why his mother would be introducing himself to an alpha - he knew all the faces of every guard and this man wasn't one. 

"Good morning, Gabriel," Naomi greeted her son without considering the fact that just last night her son was tortured with her approval. Ingrid stood on her other side. "How was your sleep?" 

Gabriel could see at the corner of his eyes that Kali was finding it hard to just stand there without any words or actions. His dear friend wouldn't ever deny someone help and he knew he had put her into that position. Kali knew what the queen was doing to her own flesh and blood and she was just forced to do nothing. 

"Well." Gabriel found that was all he had the mental strength to say. He didn't want to elaborate when it was clear that his nights weren't great. He didn't even remember the last time he got good sleep without hurting all over the next morning.

Naomi didn't continue with the topic. Instead the queen gestured towards the alpha dressed in white with long graying brown curly hair. "This is Asmodeus. Michael trusts him to carry out the punishments." 

Gabriel's eyes locked with Asmodeus's. The alpha just smirked at him. The punisher. This alpha would be taking Michael's place. If his brother trusted this alpha that meant he was just as harsh or worst than Michael. It brought fear to his heart knowing that a complete stranger would be carrying out punishments. This man signed up to punish someone who wasn't truly doing anything? 

It was cruel. 

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Gabriel," Asmodeus greeted the blonde prince. The alpha even extended his hand out in a friendly manner. 

Gabriel was going to keep his hands where they were until Naomi sent him a look, "It's respectable of an omega to greet everyone, _especially_ alphas." Of course it was. 

"Hello, S-Sir Asmodeus." Gabriel stammered as he shook hands with the alpha who was hired to punish him. 

_You're so screwed, Gabe, _Gabriel thought when he saw his mother's and Asmodeus's matching sharp grins. The two alphas were just enjoying this. It was all a game to them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more chapters to come :)

There were no more family meals for him. After his outburst during dinner, Naomi made it official that Gabriel would be given his meals in his chambers. The blonde prince didn't mind. Most of the time he didn't even want to get out of bed due to the pain. With the new wounds, he didn't feel like doing anything. There had never been a time when he felt absolutely weak.

Sometimes he couldn't even see Kali. He doubted his friend didn't want to see him. There was a thought in his head telling him that this was his mother's doing as well. If Kali wasn't present to help him recover it was always Ingrid or Hester. Unlike Kali, they never spoke to him nor made eye contact with him. Tears were never shed either. 

While his mother's servants bandaged his new wounds and followed the healer's instructions, Gabriel had the urge to scream in their faces. It took moments before he remembered that they couldn't. Ingrid and Hester were just looking after themselves - like what he had been doing for Kali. If they went against the queen's orders they'd be murdered. Naomi would come up with a reason worth believing. He couldn't blame Ingrid and Hester for what his mother had full control over.

After a few days of Asmodeus torturing him, Gabriel could acknowledge that Michael torturing him was worst. Having your own brother voluntarily beat you to death was more troubling than a random stranger. One would think that a family member only loved and would never fall to such maliciousness. It was always the people closest to you that ended up being a traitor, never a stranger, Gabriel realized.

Although he was sparing his own pain and Castiel's confusion, Gabriel did feel a bit sad. Perhaps sitting at the dinner table now wouldn't be as it once was but it used to be so simple in his life - so many things had been. Talking to his mother. Pranking his brothers. Loving his father. Now it seemed like all of it was an act. 

He couldn't trust anyone. All he had was Kali and Castiel. 

_"You should keep family close to you, Gabriel," Kali told him one time when Gabriel complained about Michael and Lucifer. "They're all you have." _

His family was all he had but he wouldn't die for them all except one. Gabriel couldn't even trust his own father. If someone loved you, they wouldn't be hurting you the way his family was hurting him. His father was doing it as he allowed it to happen. Chuck was just as worst as his wife and older sons.

Why couldn't things just go back to normal? When they were all a seemingly perfect family? When they were all eating three meals at the dining table with smiles on their faces although they weren't for each other besides Chuck's and Castiel's. 

He might want his old life back but nonetheless it wouldn't be better. His mother, Michael and Lucifer would still despise him. Castiel would always have Dean. His father would let whatever events occur, good or bad. Gabriel would forever have the memory of a somewhat happy family - at least to him life felt better than. 

Having things back to the way they were sounded better but even now it was perfect. The cruelty wasn't an enjoyment of his, but at least he knew who to trust and who to not trust. At least he knew that he could only care about two people in this world. He would die for them as well.

_No one would do the same for you though, _an inner voice taunted him. _You've avoided Cassie and forced Kali to not help - they'll leave. _

Gabriel trusted the inner voice though it made him cry. In a bittersweet way, the two people he loved leaving him sounded amazing. 

At least they wouldn't be burdened by him. They could be free as he remained trap. 

_What we do for the people we love, _Gabriel thought sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. Once more he was looking up at his ceiling in his chambers. One would think they could be comfortable in their own room. Gabriel was beginning to depise it. All he could think about was all the countless times he's been wounded while lying on his very own bed. His blood, sweat and tears all of every single day. No one would feel comfrtabl in their own room if that was the case.

There was so many wishes he had. He wished Castiel was with him. Or Kali. He wanted the pain gone. It had been about a day or two since he's seen his best friend. Gabriel was beginning to worry that his mother had done something. He hoped that wasn't the case since Kali knew the secret - that would be the only reason why something would happen to her. Gabriel could only hope.

Sooner or later Ingrid or Hester would make their appearance in his chambers and assist him. He didn't want anyone right now though. He just wanted to be left alone. No one would let him die though no matter how much he wished he was dead. 

His mother wanted him to feel the pain. Gabriel didn't get why. Did she begin to hate him just because he hadn't followed the first few times in his omega lessons? Did she begin to loathe him because that's just how Michael felt towards him? 

He had no answer to why his mother was doing this. Gabriel didn't believe she loved him anymore. She was fully aware that he wasn't doing at all of what Michael accused him of. Since she knew that meant she didn't care. Gabriel knew she wouldn't mourn if he died - she'd fake it though. 

He blinked a few times and turned his head to the right where his nightstand was. The prince was expecting to see a pitcher, cup and towels. Instead there was a glass vase full of yellow carnations. The flowers looked beautiful and freshly picked. Their bright yellow petals making him think about the bright sunshine outside. 

_Odd, _Gabriel thought as a memory came back to him from long ago.

_It was dinner time. The king was having a discussion with the court while his family were dining. As she always did, Naomi watched her children as they all sat at the table eating their dinner. There was a small amount of chatter, mostly between Michael and Lucifer. For a moment, Naomi had left the room._

_Gabriel began a conversation with Castiel since he was bored. He understood his baby brother was boring - all he talked about was plants. Gabriel rolled his eyes and listened to Castiel as he told him the meaning of every different colored rose. None of the information stuck but there was no one else. Besides he'd rather talk to Castiel over Michael and Lucifer any day. _

_Naomi entered the room with a single flower in her hand. There was a beautiful, bright smile on the queen's face too. Like dutiful sons, Michael ajd Lucifer greeted their mother once she entered. All four boys watched as Naomi approached Gabriel and handed him the yellow flower._

_The flower was yellow and pretty but he didn't understand what it could possibly mean. Hesitantly, Gabriel had taken the flower. When he looked up to ask his mother about this, Naomi was already back in her seat continuing her meal. The next day Chuck would bring up how Gabriel was lucky to have a mother who loved him._

Gabriel had a weird feeling in his stomach when he eyed the flowers in the case. The last time he had seen that flower was when he was younger. Out of the blue his mother had just given it to him. Here it was again - history repeated. The yellow carnation given to him by his mother. No doubt his mother was the one who had done this. Ingrid and Hester never brought flowers. His mother must've done it when he was sleeping. 

"Beautiful flowers, aren't they?" Gabriel sat up quickly when he heard his mother's voice. Naomi was standing by the doorway. She entered completely, her eyes glued to the flowers, "Flowers have meaning, did you know that, Gabriel?" 

Gabriel gulped. He didn't know whether he should answer or not. He's known they've had meanings fot a while and that was all of Castiel's fault. 

"Red roses symbolize love, alstroemeria signify wealth and prosperity," Naomi explained as she got closer to Gabriel's bed. She scoffed, "Orange lilies mean hatred and black roses are for death...Then there's the yellow carnation." 

Gabriel didn't know what the point of all this was. It sounded like a ridiculous talk to have. Strangely, they were talking about flower meanings but his mother didnt waste her time. She was telling him this for a reason. He just had a zero clue of what that reason was. 

He was starting to wonder about everyone he hadn't seen in a while like his father and Castiel. At the moment he couldn't think about his father though. His mind went to Castiel.

"How's Castiel?" Gabriel ignored whatever strange words pouring out of his mother's mouth. He didn't want to waste his own time either. Screw the flowers. 

Naomi looked disappointed yet Gabriel wasn't surprised. It was an expression of his mother's that he had grown accustomed to long ago. 

"Everyone is fine, I assure you," Naomi said too quickly. Gabriel didn't like the sound of that. Naomi continued where she had left off, "Do you remember that one time when I gave you a yellow carnation, Gabriel?" 

_It was so out of the blue, _Gabriel thought. He never anticipated all this torment - similarly both events were unexpected to him. _How could I forget?_

Naomi ignored her son's silence and carried on with what she had planned to say, "When I was a child I came across a book all about the meanings of plants."

_Huh, I thought Cassie had inherited that from Dad, _Gabriel thought seriously. His mother didn't seem to be the stop and smell the roses type.

"Who knew you could say _I hate you _with a specific type of flower? I was flabbergasted." Naomi took a chair and placed it next to Gabriel's bed, knowing her son was too weak to get up. "That same book ended up getting in Castiel's hands, you know?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Castiel loved that book. Being the sweetheart his baby brother was, Castiel loved gifting flowers to others. No one else knew the meanings but him and that was fine. Castiel never gave someone a flower that had a negative feeling. 

_"Love is better than hate," Castiel told him after giving their entire family members sunflowers. "If everyone loved instead of hated, the world would be a happier place for everyone." _

Gabriel didn't need flowers to tell others how he felt. He didn't mind just telling them upfront. His face told Naomi that he didn't care about what came out of her mouth - he stopped listening to her long ago.

"Yellow carnations are beautiful, Gabriel, do you know what they mean?" Naomi didn't have her son's attention. Gabriel turned away, Naomi's words being meaningless. She whispered, "Rejection. Disappointment." 

Gabriel snapped his head to look over at his mother. What did she say? 

_Rejection. Disappointment._

He was never a favorite. If anything Castiel would be a favorite before he was one. His mother's described the way she actually thought of him. How weird. His mother felt this way when he was younger. She had always felt this way towards him - that was the depressing part about it. 

While he was sitting around thinking about why his mother had given him the flower, Naomi felt successful. His father thought the gift was a grand until - he had no clue the meaning behind it. 

_Was I always destined for this? _Gabriel considered though it seemed impossible. Fate didn't choose a bad life for him because of one event. 

He stole one glance at the vase. How could one flower cause one to feel so bad inside? He hadn't ever done anything wrong but his mother was treating him like a criminal. How could she? Why would she? 

No tears came out from his eyes. There were no screams coming out of his mouth. Instead, he shoved the vase with one hand and watched it fall onto the flower. 

Glass shattered. Water dispersed. The yellow carnations lifelessly laid on the floor without any help just like Gabriel. 


	18. Chapter 18

He felt filthy just sitting there surrounded by the petals that were there just for him - a little gift from his mother. There was blood, sweat, dirt and tears all over his body. He could not longer count how many scars and wounds were on his body - he imagined the same amount of stars that filled the night sky. If not that exact amount than probably around that number. 

Asmodeus used hot irons which was something unlike Michael's methods. Whips. Blades. Metal chains too. The only parts where he wasn't touched were his privates upfront. He thought that maybe all of this torture would damage his reproductive system but his mother apparently said it didn't. Gabriel wished it did. He hoped he died soon too. He didn't want to create little monsters with the loveless alpha they'd arrange him to be with. 

Gabriel could still remember the last time he saw the outside or this room. It was a week after being introduced to Asmodeus. Nothing got better as the days went by. He could try to be the most believable omega but that didn't stop Michael from framing him. Gabriel started feeling like his new chambers was the Message Room since at least there were no lies. In his chambers everyone smiled - so did he.

He sensed a familiar presence in the room. An alpha, his brother. _Michael. _Gabriel gulped. Whenever he saw Michael it meant nothing good. He still wasn't afraid of his brother, he just knew that when Michael came damage was made to whoever he approached. Michael was in the room with him - what wad he going to do with him? 

_He can't do anything else to you, _Gabriel thought as he spat out blood onto the floor. _He's taken over your life, so what reason is there to live? _

Gabriel flinched when he felt fingers comb his blood and sweat caked hair. He could really use a wash right now. He wasn't even a prince anymore. He was just a prisoner begging for death to take him soon. No one wanted him and the only people he loved were better off without him. He was hurting Kali by making her hold onto this secret. He'd be holding back Castiel too if he knew. 

_She'll leave you too, don't worry, _an inner voice in his head said. It was the dark side of him winning in this fight. _Just like they all will._

Being alone sucked for sure. Gabriel thought the worst loneliness was when he was younger and no one was there to see his jokes. He thought that was an icky feeling and then he met Kali. Even now with Kali knowing his secret and helping him recover, Gabriel still felt alone. 

He couldn't even remember a time when he believed this was all temporary. Gabriel knew for sure this was going to last forever whether by Michael's doing or not. It was his life.

"It's good to see you, Gabe," Michael said as he sat down on a chair so he could be eye level with his chained up brother who was on his knees. Gabriel would've never imagined to learn to loathe his own sibling so much. It wasn't normal.

No matter how many times he was beaten his voice somehow made it possible for him to speak. There was a bit of strength in him left that he didn't know how long would last. He was still shocked he hadn't lost his voice completely.

"Why...Why are you here, Michael?" Gabriel was looking right into the eyes of the person who seemingly had control over his life. It was odd. His mother wasn't even in control anymore since Michael did whatever to make Gabriel look like a bad omega. 

_Losing everything because of Michael, _the voices in his head echoed. 

Michael wasn't the type to beat around the bush but today was a different day. Anticipation was torture and the firstborn prince loved tormenting others. 

So much had happened without Gabriel being aware - Michael had so much to let his brother in on. "A special day has come, Gabe." Michael could picture Gabriel's reaction. "You've missed a lot."

As if he could leave where he was at the moment. Gabriel knew Michael was just trying to get a rise out of him. He didn't even scoff. "Yeah...You don't hear much...Being stuck down here." 

Michael glanced at the chains Gabriel was tied to, making no eye contact with his brother. "My time has come, Gabriel. My reign will have no end." 

_Arrogant prick, _Gabriel thought with an eyeroll. Michael was the king of arrogance. Their father still ruled and Michael had the audacity to go on about his own? How pathetic. 

"You're not king yet, Michael," Gabriel didn't notice how calm his older brother looked. He didn't realize what that could possibly mean. All he could think about was how idiotic Michael was being. 

"That's King Michael, to you," it was Naomi's voice. Gabriel's eyes landed on his mother who had entered the room without anyone noticing. Asmodeus had left too. 

As he sat on his knees he couldn't think about the absent alpha or how he didn't realize his mother's arrival. His mind was set on his mother's words though. 

_King Michael. _

Gabriel imagined that would happen but it was too soon. Michael didn't even have a mate yet - kings always had to have a mate before being coronated. If Michael was able to find someone it wasn't too surprising - who wouldn't want to be the queen of Novak? Or fall for the charming beast Prince Michael? 

If his brother was king he had missed the coronation. He had told his father he hated him, but wouldn't everyone wonder why not all the members of the royal family were present for such big event? It was all too weird. 

"You're leaving something out..." Gabriel knew he was right without having to see the smirks on Naomi's and Michael's faces. It was obvious. "What is it?" 

There was a moment of silence. It terrified Gabriel. Clearly there was something they weren't telling him and obviously it was significant. 

He was just left guessing until they opened their mouths. 

"WHAT IS IT?!" He couldn't take it any longer.

Naomi was the one to speak, "You've missed your father's funeral, Gabriel." 

These words held more meaning than the previous ones. Gabriel didn't believe them. His mother was saying King Chuck was dead - how could he have missed that? Whenever kings died the firstborn son, as long as he wasn't an omega, would take the throne and be the new king of the kingdom. 

His father couldn't be dead though unless an illness had befallen onto him. Last time he saw his father he was perfectly healthy. The last words he said to his father were of hate...

No it couldn't be. 

"You're lying!" Gabriel shouted at the two alphas who weren't making a movement. Why would they lie to him though? "YOU'RE LYING!" 

Michael didn't seem at all like he was in the grieving state. He got up from his seat, "I plan on knocking down each and every obstacle that stands in my way, Gabriel."

_Lucifer. Castiel. _

"Starting from the weakest link: Castiel." 

Gabriel sprung up just to fall back down. Out of all his brothers the only one he truly cares about was Castiel. Michael planned on keeping the throne and that meant no other princes in the way. 

"You leave Castiel out of this, Michael!" Gabriel was still processing that his father was dead he didn't want to think that Castiel would end up in the ground soon after. "Please...I beg you..." 

Michael grabbed Gabriel's chin firmly, "Too bad you love Castiel so much when he thinks you've abandoned him." Gabriel knew what Michael meant but it was for Castiel's own good. "Which is why you'll be the first to blame when I visit this _Dean Winchester._"

Gabriel's eyes widened. Michael was going to visit Castiel's soulmate? If Michael planned out taking Castiel out of the equation, what did that mean for Dean? If the two mate they could have children - heirs to the throne. By killing them both no one to fight for the throne. Castiel wouldn't even want to reproduce if it meant Michael just killed Dean. 

No, this couldn't be happening. 

"No...Don't do this, Michael, please..." Gabriel begged. It's not like he could be humiliated more. "Leave them alone..." 

Michael sent a smirk to his mother and glanced back at Gabriel, "Thank you, Gabriel. Being a loving brother does help out. _I_ didn't even have to be one to get to where I am." He followed his mother out. 

Gabriel rose and tried pulling the chains just to end up in the same place: trapped. These chains were built for bigger males than him. 

Michael was going to use him as a pawn. Castiel was going to hate him. Once again, Michael was framing him for something he didn't do. 

"MICHAEL!!!" Gabriel screamed, knowing his older brother wouldn't be coming back, especially not to let him out. He cried out again, "CASTIEL!!!" 

He fell onto the floor and laid in a fetal position as he sobbed hardly. Chaos was arising in Novak and he didn't know if anyone could stop it. His father was dead and something horrible would happen to Castiel. 

_Why? _Gabriel begged. He spoke out a question that never got an answer. 


	19. Chapter 19

_It was a normal evening that anyone could describe as a normal dinner for the royal family. For the royal family of Novak there were six plates and seats at the long rectangular table in the dining room where only the royals ate. The only ones that were allowed were guests the royals vouched for. No one else was allowed. It was only made for those with blueblood running through their veins. _

_All his meals were eaten at the large dining room. The only other guests his family allowed inside this room was if they were royal themselves or were lords and ladies. Gabriel had only ever seen people with a high status in this room while everyone else was ate other places. The servants ate in the servant quarters and were treated kindly when it came to his father. Chuck never saw Naomi's treatment towards the servants._

Once upon a time Gabriel had caught a young servant girl screaming after Naomi ordered her to be killed - the girl didn't agree with her on something. It seemed like Michael and Lucifer inherited the same brutal behavior. Some servants had been killed, under the queen's approval, because his older brothers demanded it to be done. 

Tyrants. Evildoers. Murderers. Monsters.

His entire life he's been sitting at a table where beasts, in the flesh, were present. Blindly he committed his pranks and told his jokes while monsters were coming up with plans to break people. Those boys in the portrait he looked at long ago were not pure. They weren't good people either. Ever since Michael and Lucifer presented, there's been blood on their hands - cold blood. 

_At that specific dinner all those years ago when Michael and Lucifer had still been pure, Gabriel remembered his father not being present. It was after he found out about Castiel's little friend he went to go see far from the main city of Novak. Gabriel recalled his mother doing something odd. He felt Castiel's eyes on him as Naomi gave him a flower with a large grin on her face._

_Castiel told him it was a yellow carnation. When Castiel started reading all about plants his baby brother told him that all flowers had meanings. Gabriel would've asked Castiel what this one meant - but he brushed it off as not being important. He didn't know that his mother's gift was a mere symbol of how she felt towards him. _

The only thing Gabriel felt nowadays was agony and isolation. He couldn't even say he brought this upon himself. Within his soul he blamed the universe for turning him into what he was. There was nothing else in his soul that he felt but pain. He hadn't even become numb to it. His wounds never healed because new ones covered them soon enough. 

He wished what was going on now wasn't happening. Long ago he wasn't screaming because of the ache all over his body. Long ago he was congratulating Castiel for proposing to his to-be mate, Dean Winchester. He had been so happy for the both of them. At that time the pain wasn't like it was then. It was still the beginning of his presentation and he wasn't enduring the pain he was being inflicted on now. 

Not many things in life brought joy to him. His father and Castiel were the only sources of happiness for him until his mother introduced him to the Message Room. The fact that his father would actually allow this was insane. Gabriel was constantly walking around covered in scars that hadn't healed. The cruel thing was that he yearned for help but he couldn't scream for any. 

_It had been two months ago when Gabriel couldn't take it anymore. At dinner he screamed at his father. He told him he hated him. He didn't tell him why though but his father knew. Chuck could see how much his pain was aching. Gabriel was unaware that those would be the last words he'd ever say to his father. It would be the last time he saw him too._

He didn't understand how his mother found this amusing. She saw this as some success of hers - she watched proudly as her own child was tortured. There was no way of escaping this but there was a bit of hope inside of him - but none for him. It was faith in Castiel. He knew Michael and Lucifer were twisted to being cruel by their mother - arrogant and tyrannical alphas they had become, but one hadn't.

Castiel wasn't like them at all. Novak didn't need Michael and Lucifer. Although his father hadn't saved him and never would, Novak needed a king like Chuck - like Castiel. Gabriel still clung onto the hope for Novak even though any for himself had gone down the drain long ago. 

Gabriel lost any hope of getting out of this situation. Any servants who spoke a peep were killed as ordered by Naomi. His brothers, the only being Castiel, couldn't help him. He was trapped here. The blood, sweat, tears and screams was all that filled that room. And the floor littered with a bunch of yellow carnations. 

_You've been rejected, _Gabriel thought as he was chained and felt the pain everywhere. Tears streaming down his face, _You're a disappointment. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for Gabriel's story!

The last thing he could remember was feeling himself being dragged by his tormentor. When his eyes opened and adjusted to the new environment there was Castiel standing there looking flabbergasted by what was before him. Naomi was right behind him, holding Castiel back. He saw Michael look at him and then after a while Michael, Asmodeus and Naomi exited the room.

Castiel held him, crying softly. He could hear his baby brother apologizing and he didn't want him to. It wasn't Castiel's fault. Michael was the one causing chaos and spinning whatever he could to work in his favor. 

Gabriel groaned softly as he laid on the bed. He had gotten so used to the stone cold floor in the Message Room that he didn't even remember what his own bed felt like. Seeing the dark shades of blue, Gabriel knew this wasn't his chambers. He was proven right when he turned his head to see Castiel sitting at a chair on the right side of the bed.

"Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed quietly. He pouted a cup of water with the pitcher and carefully held out the cup to his older brother. 

Gabriel didn't want to look pathetic so he did his very best to sit up and take the cup in his hands. It ached a bit. His throat was dry and welcomed the fresh water in the cup. Once he guzzled down the clear beverage, he handed the cup back to Castiel.

"Cassie..." Gabriel whispered softly, not knowing what to say. He couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Castiel's cheeks were tearstained, "Kali explained it all to me, Gabriel..." Gabriel guessed there was no point in keeping the secret away anymore. "I wish you had told me, I...You _don't_ deserve this, brother." 

Gabriel smiled at his blue eyed brother. Castiel was too nice for his own good. Thankfully Dean didn't break hearts especially since it seemed like he stole Castiel's and welcomed it into his own soul. He wouldn't ever have to worry about Dean hurting Castiel.

He couldn't help but think about Dean. Last time he heard that name, Michael had went off about going to visit Castiel's better half. 

Gabriel's eyes widened, "Castiel, Dean, what happened to-" 

Castiel's face shut the blonde up. The look on his brother's face told him that nothing good had happened. All Gabriel could think about was Castiel thinking about Dean's death. 

"Michael...He has a sudden interest in Dean...We were going to elope and his family was going to head to Aunt Amara's...I don't know what's to happen, Gabriel. Everything feels like it's shattering...How do we put these pieces together?" 

Gabriel was a bit shocked to hear Michael was fascinated by Dean. The Winchester's were commoners and Michael loved to degrade anyone with a status lower than a lord. It must've been the alpha in him or something.

Michael was also king of Novak. He could do whatever he wanted in this kingdom. 

"I can't believe Father and Lucifer are dead..." Castiel expressed despondently.

Gabriel didn't know of Lucifer's demise. He did recall Michael revealing to him that he missed his father's funeral. 

"Luci is dead?" Gabriel couldn't believe it. What had happened? 

Castiel nodded, "It's true...Michael dragged me to Lawrence where Dean lives...He killed Dean's father, John. He didn't deserve it, Michael was doing it to persuade Dean to be his mate."

Gabriel gasped, "Oh my...Cas that's horrible." He couldn't believe what his poor baby brother had endured all by himself without anyone to assist him. 

Clearly Castiel has bee enduring some torture of his own. 

"I don't know how, Gabriel, but Dean and I plan on fixing this," Castiel said in a promising tone. He couldn't go back on his word. He frowned, "We even had a plan." 

Hearing someone try to bring hope should've been reassuring but it wasn't convincing him. Maybe it was because he didn't have any left? Michael basically destroyed any chance of Dean and Castiel being together - Gabriel had so much faith in the couple. 

He could only imagine what the two had cooked up. 

"What was the plan?" Gabriel asked curiously. He knew it would only make things more miserable. It's not like they could solve the situation at hand. 

Castiel scoffed while looking down, "We'd mate at an inn, therefore Dean escaping Michael's proposal...We were going to gain _allies_ from other kingdoms." 

The idea didn't sound so horrible. It would've worked out if they could make it happen. Michael was too powerful - he'd catch them if they tried anything. Afterwards they would be sentenced to death. 

_The king's orders._

Gabriel noticed something strange. Regardless of all the other issues there was still one that remained - the one Castiel wasn't telling him about. 

Gabriel straightforwardly let it out, "What's wrong?" 

It didn't take long for his baby brother to open up to him like a book. Releasing a sigh, Castiel responded, "Michael is arranging my marriage to Meg..."

Things were slowly making sense and patching up.

Gabriel released his own deep sigh due to all of the unfortunate events. "What are we to do, Cassie?" 

Castiel grabbed Gabriel's hands and squeezed them gently, "I have hope in Dean, Gabriel...He's the only one who can save Novak, brother." 

_An omega saving the kingdom?_ Gabriel slowly shook his head. Gabriel couldn't believe his ears. _Well, good luck Dean Winchester. _

The omega was going to need it - they all were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start writing Will's backstory next <3


End file.
